Buffy of the Rebellion
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Buffy dies at the hands of a vampire, but with a twist, he slams her into a wall restarting her heart. Her first watcher has died, & she runs where she'll meet a projection of a demon willing to help her with knowledge if she helps her in return. And with Buffy's "death", Faith was called, & together they will be stronger, and free, & really Slay the World of its Evil.
1. The Hunt of the Chosen

_**Buffy of the Rebellion**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**The Hunt of the Chosen**_

She had died hadn't she? It took her a moment to shake away the fog from her brain as she gasped in for breath. Her blue eyes looked into the surprised expression of the bumpy faced man holding her up against a wall. His yellow-ish eyes looking at her in confusion, but she had been sure she had been dead.

That man died… her Watcher… did he save her? No, she knows she had died. Had this bumpy faced man with cold yellow eyes saved her life, bringing her back? Her back hurt as her foggy mind tried to come to grips with something, anything. It was as if her mind was on turbo-overdrive and she really couldn't concentrate on any one thing.

No, no, no, this bumpy faced thing. He killed her; he stopped her heart. She remembered the pain, and still felt the bruises all over her body, and on her face.

Then how can she be alive, she was dead. Is she in hell, punished to repeat her death over and over by the hands of her murderer. How could that be? She doesn't remember him holding her against the wall before; did she really deserve hell?

Maybe she was sent to hell for failing the world, failing to end this monster, for fighting her destiny. She had been chosen; her Watcher had told her many times before he died. She had fought him every step of the way like a foolish child.

Though, she's only fifteen, did he expect any more from her? Yes, and maybe the world and Destiny or Fate hated her for being so selfish. She's the chosen one: one girl in every generation, or something like that. She felt a bit queasy for not paying the attention she should have.

Now she's dead, or maybe she died, and isn't dead anymore? She was confused; she would have expected fire and brimstone or something, but no. Nothing that simple entered her swarming vision. She could only see the corridor and Mr. Bumpy Fangy Face.

She doesn't like Mr. Bumpy Fangy Face. His breath reeks of blood and – well she couldn't decipher what, and would prefer not to find out. She could see his expression clearing while her heart pounded painfully in her chest, her adrenalin working her muscles.

It only took her a few moments before she finally realised she is alive, but she won't be if Mr. Bumpy Fangy Face has a say, and she doesn't want him too.

She reached out through her pain and grabbed the things head as his snappy sharp teeth went for her throat holding him back. She cried out through her pain as her legs wrapped around the 'man's chest, her torn up skirt falling up showing her panties, but she didn't care.

How hard can it be to kill this guy? Very, she realised without a weapon as her fingers and nails dug into his neck and throat. She could feel his blood as she tried tearing at him.

He tried to loosen her grip by pounding her back into the wall, but all that did was crack the mortar and bricks. She wouldn't loosen her grip, if anything, her grip tightened.

Mr. Bumpy Fangy Face growled in pain and hissed trying to reach her face with his fangs, but she groaned and near hissed herself as her fingers dug deeper into her prey. She cried out and he screams as her fingers finally tore through muscle.

The thing staggered back, crying out as she pulled, hard. It was like tearing off a piece of chewed up gum, only gushed blood, flesh tore and the bumpy fangy faced human-like creature screamed as he lost his head.

In just a moment the screaming stopped and the 'man' burst into dust, gone. She yelped as the head burst away with the body and dropped her painfully to the cold tile floor.

She was breathing heavily, sweat covering her face, and her panties, bra and filthy 'white' tee shirt were drenched in blood or sweat, not to mention how uncomfortable her sweat soaked feet in her socks and trainers felt.

Letting herself collapse boneless she rested, feeling sleep wanting to claim her; she fought it. She couldn't sleep now, not while it's still dark and she's in a public building. More might turn up, and she's not used to all this, but maybe.

She has a second chance. This time she won't try running from her destiny as the chosen girl. This time she'll chase it and become strong enough to protect people. She has already failed this Watcher guy, the least she can do is fight these monsters.

Anyway, she might not have much choice in the long run. She'll always know about them, and they probably know about this chosen stuff. She'll never get any peace, never. She might as well not let them rest in peace either.

"Dam, stupid pun," she muttered to herself when she heard sirens blazing and getting closer.

She knows she has to leave. They had probably been making enough noise to have gotten the cops attention. She can't be found here with the dead body of some old guy. She looked over to her Watcher. He laid perfectly still, not even a breath leaving him, dead.

It took her a few moments to drag herself over to him. He has an old brown leather book bag, and she pulled it off him, knowing she'll need the book inside, and it would look odd when the police find him. She felt guilty as she took a peek inside to find the huge book, a wooden stake, and a silver dagger.

That was all fine with her as she put the strap of the bag over her shoulder and staggered to her feet. The book bag was heavier than she would have thought.

Her legs felt like they had lead weights tied to them as she limp and staggered down the corridor. She could now see the flashing blue and red lights through the window outside. It was only two police cars so it shouldn't be too hard to sneak passed them.

It took her what felt like forever looking for a place to hide or escape the building. It was just a good job that the vampire's had shut down both main power and the emergency power systems so the security cameras aren't working. She's not sure vampires show up on camera, as they have no reflection.

She worked her way through an art exhibit of some kind where she saw the glow in the dark emergency exit sign at the end and smiled tiredly. It took her no time to run for it and bang the door open. She half-expected alarms, but nothing happened.

The 'chosen' sighed as she breathed in the cool night air, and for a moment, she felt relief flood her before she realised she still has to get as far away as possible.

It was a struggled to get moving; she ran the length of the empty car park and moved as fast as she could. She made it to some bushes and dived through them, and sighed as she caught her breath as two police officers with torches moved into the medium sized parking lot the moment she was hidden.

She thought they might have spotted her for a moment as a torch shone in her direction. She looked through the gaps in the bush, holding her breath, when the other officer gave him a nudge and they both moved on. Its thanks to the emergency exits being heavy fire doors that it closed behind her that they didn't get suspicious.

The 'chosen' girl sat in the mud hidden in the bush and tried to get her bearings as well as her breath back. She's in New York City, and has to find somewhere to hide and rest. She has to find some training, and study the book she had previously ignored.

There is no Watcher now to help her. She's alone and can't even go home. She doesn't want her mother involved. She'll be better off without her. She's now a supernatural umm… whatever, and has a destiny. It's just figuring out how to help people and kill these monsters.

Shaking her head, she nodded to herself in thought. She'll certainly need training if her uselessness tonight was anything to go by. Her Watcher is dead, and she doesn't want anyone else she meets along the way to meet the same fate because she can't even do her fated job.

Her head hurt and her body ached all over. She waited a moment or two, tired, laying back against a tall fence behind her, hidden by bushed behind it. Her mother and father had not long split. Her father moved out to LA for work, and her mother had been moving her to California too, to some town she never wanted to head too. She supposes she gets her wish to not go now.

The Watcher had told her that she has to go there. That it's a place on the Hellmouth. It's a place where vampires and other monsters gather, but what about everywhere else. She doesn't want to believe that everything bad that happens in the world will only happen there.

Leaning back on the fence she let herself rest, and rest she did, her eyes drifting closed. She knows she's taking a huge risk, but her body felt like jelly, all squishy with a mind of its own. She lost any fight she had as she finally lost consciousness.

She groaned as her eyes flickered open and she blinked the bright light back. It was hurting her head and she wondered what she was doing outside in some bushes.

Sitting up straight her eyes widened as she looked up to the clear blue sky. The sun was up high and looking to her watch it was just after midday. She had to move, she had rested too long, but at least most of her aches had gone and many of her bruises seemed to have faded.

Looking over the bush people were just going about their day and the car park is full. So she snuck out and stalked the lot in a crouch when she came across a car with some clothes in the back seat. Her luck was looking up as the car hadn't been locked.

She opened the door carefully and pulled out a couple of items. They were clean, and fresh, newly bought. Obviously, some idiot doesn't get that New York isn't the city to leave your car unlocked, they could get it stolen, not to mention the stuff in it.

It took her moments to pull on some baggy black combat trousers under her skirt, and a white hoody over her top. She then carefully closed the door and moved further from the car before standing as she walked out of the car lot.

She got some weird looks, but that was minimal as she removed her skirt and threw it into the back of a garbage truck as it was picking up from businesses it passed.

She had been walking through the busy street when she paused by an alley entrance, looking into the dark. She had thought she had heard something, her senses alert and ready. Her muscles are tense, and on standby, ready to strike while she brushed her dark-blonde hair from her eyes.

Pedestrians complained as they had to walk around her before she slowly walked into the alley, her senses reeling. Something was up, something demonic, something different. She moved deeper into the alley, her eyes searching every way they can.

"Miss. Summers…!"

A smooth and cool voice called out her name. She felt a cold chill run down her spin as she span around. The voice was feminine and the shape of the shadowed person behind her is too.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep from shivering again as a woman walked out of the shadows to reveal herself.

"I'm just me… but you? You're, Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer," she replied while Buffy took a step back.

She took in every detail of this woman, from her pale blue skin to her purple hair and deep purple eyes. She was naked, and looked amused as Buffy's cheeks flamed up as she looked over her fit and muscular body. She had a big bust and a smooth body, standing taller than she does.

"Yes, well," she laughed, amused as she gestured herself, a long smooth tail swishing around behind her, fanged teeth in her smiling mouth and ragged pointed ears. "Transdimensional-astroprojection. I'm afraid it's not very clothing friendly," she said amused. "I was chosen as it was decided that you would be more… cooperative with a female rather than some naked male… demon."

"W-what do you want from me?" she demanded trying to sound braver than she's feeling as she looked up slightly to the taller woman, err, demon, umm, whatever.

"I want to help silly," she replied shrugging as if that should be obvious. "Contra to your belief, not all… demons are out to eat people, umm… humans or otherwise," she said stepping closer, she flickered like a bad TV reception for a moment before chanting a few unknown words and the 'picture' became perfect again.

"OK, say I buy that," she replied, relaxing as she realised the demon woman isn't actually here, but just projecting herself. She'll have to look up astroprojection just to be ahead next time, if she can find the right book. "You help me; I help you, that's what you want, right?"

"Of course," she agreed. "Nothing in this or any other world worth having is free," she said whimsically as she walked around Buffy, giving her a good look at the rest of her body before stopping in front of her again. "The visions are unclear, but we saw, Slayer. We saw you and your Watcher die. However, through some miracle of fate the vampire that murdered you brought you back, restarted your heart when he slammed your back into the wall.

"He was a foolish creature," she said laughing before her cool eyes scanned Buffy causing her to quiver. "We can no longer see the future, our gifts gone, except for you, but even then, it is all clouded in fog, ever changing, ever moving, and too fast to see, so the future is never staying the same for more than a few hours or even minutes. So we stopped looking at the future, and look to the present.

"You can help us, and in return I can help you," she said moving closer again. Buffy had to resist moving away from her. "My people have grown so complacent in their sight that they cannot understand why they do not see. It has something to do with your world. I shall help guide you when you need help.

"I cannot do much from here, but I can give, suggestions, and information where I can," she said lowering her head in thought. "In exchange you will find the obscurer of our sight, and destroy them, or at the very least put a stop to it. My dimension is at risk with every passing moment that our sight is gone."

Buffy was surprised as she hadn't thought of demons as intelligent and potentially caring life forms like humans. She had to look away from the demon while she thought. The demons nakedness was highly distracting. She's kind of pretty for a blue skinned girl. If she says no, it means nothing, no help, and she'll be all alone.

If she agrees she'll be cooperating with things she's supposed to slay, but maybe she'll be able to learn about demons first hand. If she can, maybe she'll be better able to discern from a threat and something less so. Would it dam her soul if she killed demons that… demons that are innocent of any crime against earth or humans?

She shook her head. If humans can be evil creatures then why can't demons be good, or at least not evil? Looking back to the blue-skinned demon, she couldn't help but give her a nod. It was the only way she could see of surviving.

"O-OK, I'll agree," she finally answered. "B-but if you screw me over I'll find you no matter where-…"

"You won't have to worry about that," she answered with a nod. "OK, first, this… astroprojection is tuned so only you can see or hear me. However, don't be surprised if the odd demon can too, or at least sense me. My name is Andréa, but you can call me Andi. I know you humans like to shorten names."

"That name's kind of human," Buffy answered in surprise before she could stop herself.

Andréa shrugged. "My name doesn't have a real human translation, so this is as close as you'll get," she said as she moved away from the Slayer. "OK, go to Chinatown, and look up a man who goes by the name Touisen Huu. He runs a martial arts school. He knows more than any normal human should. I'm certain he will help you, and lead you on your newfound path."

"B-but…" Buffy barely got that out before the demons image flickered and she disappeared. She sighed. "Great help that was… go there, he'll help you. I don't even get an address."

This sucked. Maybe she should just go home, try to be normal? No, she couldn't do that. The monsters might find her, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to her mother because of her. She's not normal now, and by the look of things she won't ever be, and she made a deal with Andréa, so has to do this.

Therefore, she slipped out of the alley and back into the packed street of the huge metropolis. She looked at the nearest signpost to see where she is and groaned loudly while people-traffic walked around her. She's broke and Chinatown is miles away.

It looks like she has no choice, so she started on her trip. At this rate, it will be dark before she gets to Chinatown and how long until she finds Mr. Huu and convinces him to help her. At least the roads are straight and it's hard to get lost in Manhattan.

She walked the warm streets and crossed the busy roads, and tried to avoid police. Not that they can accuse her of anything, but she would rather not get a spot search for being 'suspicious', and have them find the dagger and stake in her book bag; the book could be easily overlooked. She would rather not have to try explaining the old and expensive looking book, about slaying vampires with a stake and dagger. She might be sectioned for being nuts.

Yeah, best to avoid them, even more so while some of her clothes have blood on them, and remove the hoody and she looks like she's been in a huge battle or something. If she doesn't look like that now, anyway. She can only be thankful that cops wear such easily spotted uniforms, some even wear high visibility jackets.

Buffy was feeling yuk as she kept on walking, but at least her muscles were feeling better, and the further she moved the more she noticed her sores and bruises healing. That is a great benefit to being the Slayer. It's just a shame about the fighting monsters part.

She hopes this Mr. Huu guy will let her use a shower at his school. If it's a proper gym it has to have plenty of showers. She's sweaty and sticky, hot and greasy. She's not sure how her hair looks, but she's sure it, and she looks a mess. However, most of all, she is starving. She hasn't eaten since yesterday morning, and with all of the 'exercise' she's even more hungry than she thought possible.

It was about 9PM-ish she thinks as she couldn't focus much on her watch when she finally entered Chinatown as the sun was drawing down to dusk. She groaned as she smelt the delicious food while passing through a food district.

She needed to find this school and soon. She doesn't want to end up fighting any vampires if she can help it. Therefore, she looked around when she saw an old woman making some kind of spring rolls at her food stall, or whatever they're called. She decided she looked like the less threatening and walked over, smiling at her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, umm… I'm looking for and Mr. Touisen Huu, he's supposed to run a martial arts school here in Chinatown," she said quickly, hoping the woman understands. She doesn't know whether they care to learn English or not and she doesn't know any Chinese."

"Ah, yes, sit," she said, her accent light. "Eat," she said smiling as she put a small plat down with two rolls.

"U-umm… but I don't have any money," she replied feeling embarrassed.

"No, eat," she said still smiling as she offered up the rolls anyway. She felt bad feeling like the charity case she is.

"Umm… are you sure?" she asked feeling concerned.

"Yes, yes, eat," she said smiling as Buffy's stomach rumbled.

The new Slayer blushed as she sat and scoffed the two rolls before she could really stop herself. They were delicious, just how they smelt. However, Buffy was startled as two men suddenly sat either side of her. They looked at her, but didn't do anything as she slid her hand into her book bag, her fingers slipping around smooth wood.

The old woman smiled viciously as her face turned all bumpy with weird eyes and fangs. The men's faces turned too. However, she wasn't in the mood and with a one two, her stake was out and in one chest after another leaving the old woman alone as the 'men' burst into dust.

The old woman staggered back with wide eyes before she burst into dust. Standing behind where she had been was an old Chinese man holding a wooden stake. His expression was bland but curious as Buffy ignored him for a moment and stuffed her face with crispy rolls, savouring the taste.

"I don't think I'll ever be glad for vampires again!" she said with her mouthful. "But for an evil soulless demon she sure can make some delicious food. I'm starving, thanks for the save, who are you?" she said not stopping her face stuffing.

The old man chuckled as he brushed down his green silk kung-fu style robes. "My name is Touisen Huu, I was just passing when I noticed this… woman, and I couldn't help but here you're looking for me."

She finished the last of her free meal and near chocked before she could speak. "Yeah… I was told that, well," she got up from her seat and moved around closer. "I was told you could help me. I need to learn to fight. Those guys were easy, they just thought I was a normal girl, but…" she trailed off as she withdrew a huge book that had the word 'SLAYER' written across it in huge letters.

His eyes widened. "Put that away… not here!" he hissed at her looking around, concerned. "This isn't a safe enough place," he said while she quickly put it back in her bag and he grabbed her arm forcing her to go with him. "Where's the British fool. I will not speak to you with a member of the Watchers Council near."

"H-he's dead," she replied surprised by the hate he seemed to hold for the Watchers. "A-a… demon told me you could help me. She said she was doing umm… transdimensional-astroprojection. S-she said if I help them, she'll help me. T-they're seers and someone on earth is stopping their umm… sight or something like that, so…"

"I see," he answered as he led her on until they reached a small looking building and pushed her in before closing and locking the door. It led into a small gym with all sorts of equipment from punch bags to weights and practice mats.

He hadn't spoken much other than that. "The race with sight," he mumbled to himself after a short while. "I have heard of them… they're not demons like the sort you might think. Some demons are docile; they do not interfere in what they care not for. As long as you follow your end of the bargain, I believe she can be trusted for now. You are new to this aren't you?"

She looked away feeling scared and confused. "Yes… I… I need to get strong enough to protect people, and… well; I need to learn. I need to know how to become a Slayer and not die like those before me. I remember the nightmares. I don't want it to end like that!"

"The Slayers have always been held back by their Watchers!" he answered her with a sad smile. "They had been trained to die, but yet never trained to live, kill, and protect. I will help you learn all you need to live, and kill, but sometime soon, you must leave to find your own place in this world. I cannot teach you forever. To live you must travel alone… for now at least, I can help you as others can throughout your journey.

"I can only hope to do well by you," he said with a sigh. "I can teach you all I know about the creatures that lurk this world. I will also teach you as much as I can about fighting, but you must find other ways to learn to fight, or learn about these creatures, other teachers, books, and magic. However, I must tell you now that the Watchers care not for their Slayers. To them, you are just weapons to destroy demons, so I warn you; you may have to kill humans to fight, kill, protect, and live how you wish too."

"I… I think I understand," she said with a shuddering breath as she realised the Watchers would hunt her if they find out she's alive and she may have to kill them.

She shuddered at the thought, but she has her determination. She'll keep her freedom and hopefully she'll be the best Slayer she can be.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	2. The Path of Hope

_**Buffy of the Rebellion**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**The Path of Hope**_

Buffy had been training with Touisen Huu for three months. She had never been good at school but left with little choice she can be quite the scholar. Learning about all of the demons he knows about and reading up on her Slayer handbook would have become tiresome if they weren't crucial to her continued living.

Then he made her study Chinese and Latin. The horror of that; three languages. She still doesn't get why there's Mandarin and Cantonese; why two Chinese languages? Are there others? She wouldn't be surprised at this junction.

Though, anyway, for her handbook, her book is really, really huge. She had just finished reading all of it with her busy schedule. She's not sure she can remember as much from the book as she should do. It was long and tiring, and well… she had other more interesting books to read on all-sorts of monsters, not to mention the whole deal with learning how to kick monsters butts, and how to kill them.

It's like vampires just pop up everywhere she goes, even though her books says she can just sense them, and Huu-sensei (as he likes to be called) says because she senses them she gets the perception that they're after her when they're not. In fact, she has come to realise that the vampires she's met while running errands for sensei in the evening have been oblivious to the danger they were in while she saw them.

She has taken to carrying her silver dagger and stake everywhere with her just encase. Though, she knows as long as she ignores any vampires she sees and stays away from becoming their target she'll be left alone. Its just, she has to keep on her toes. If a vampire has met a Slayer before and survived they'll know what she is and probably try to attack.

The thought of a vampire who had previously escaped the stake of a Slayer crept her out. However, just letting all of the vampires she comes across live is making her feel guilt, which in turn makes her train harder so that when she leaves and goes on her own journey she'll be able to really do something.

Huu-sensei was teaching her everything he could, from fighting to what little he knows about magic, (nor learning any awesome magic, mainly about it and tiny things that might be useful, even though it's really hard and taxing). It hadn't come as much of a shock as she thought it should to discover that real sorcery exists and that she may have to face witches or warlocks in battle someday.

However, that didn't stop her from trying to become the best Slayer she can be, and hopefully better than all the rest that came before her. This way, she'll survive and maybe someday get to retire without a bullet through the head.

She had to cry god bless America for their flimsy weapons laws when Huu-sensei started taking her to the weapons range to learn how to shoot. She had seriously thought that she'll only need her dagger and stake, but thinking about it a handgun might not be a bad idea.

Handguns might not kill most demons straight out like they can with some and with humans, but get good enough and hit the right place spot on and they can slow down, wound, and even kill anything, vampires included, (without the whole silver bullet thing). Its just a shame for the demons that she's a Slayer and her hand-eye-coordination is superior to any humans, so her aim is true. She just needs to know where to aim, and 'bang', you is a dead demon.

It had been awing to her instructor how naturals she is. He had joked that she was a natural born killer, which seemed funny to him, but not to Buffy and Huu-sensei as she is technically a supernatural born killer. Her gun instructor thinks she still attends high school, and he had even suggested joining the New York Police Academy after graduation as a markswoman.

She had just laughed it off, but the idea would be nice if she intended to stay in the city. She could have helped people easily with police resources that way. However, she needs to leave, and the three months turned into four and four into ten when finally after an estimated fifteen months she finally felt ready.

Buffy had learnt enough. She could feel it in her centre while meditating. She needed more than how to shot something in the face dead centre, or how to snap its arms off after it's charging at you with hungry fangs.

She was dressed normally in some military green low cut hipsters with a black top and jacket left open, with some half boots on her feet, and skin tight leather gloves on her hands. She's wearing a small backpack with just enough, her spare stake, her dagger, a new gun with a few spare fully loaded magazines, and her book with a spare change of clothes.

Huu-sensei had given her a few hundred dollars to take with her even though she protested. She could always rob some vampires along the road. She hadn't been sure where to go as she walked through Chinatown out into another area when she saw a vampire. He was taking a young girl down a side alley and she has grown so tired of them.

The Slayer followed them, in the shadows. She had left at night as she always felt safer sleeping during the day and venturing during the early evening and night. It's best to keep the monsters right where you can see them, and night time seems to be their playtime.

She followed until she saw this huge bouncer standing by the door smirking at the other vampire. He said something to him but though Buffy has been practicing to help improve her senses she barely heard a mumble, but whatever he said it started freaking out the girl and she started struggling in the smaller vampires grip, relentless and useless.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Buffy couldn't help but interrupt as the vampire went all bumpy faced, vamped out. Its kind of ironic as she's quite the shorty herself.

"Oh look, you were hungry!" the vamped out vampire said smugly before Buffy charged, and dusted him before he realised that yes, a small sixteen year old girl had attacked him.

The large bouncer by the door watched her cautiously. "Who in hell are you supposed to be?" he demanded angrily while she had scooped around the girl and stood between them protectively.

"I'm the Slayer!" she said with a smirk while his eyes widened. He growled and vamped out when she charged. She swung in with a kick. He blocked with his left arm, but she knocked him back crashing into the door and denting it before his eyes widened again as she span around and staked him.

The bouncer burst into dust as Buffy turned to the terrified and shaking girl, and made a simple gesture. She's sure the girl was wetting herself as she ran for her life when the door to… whatever was forced open, loud music coming from within.

The door was opened by an ugly green spiky-headed demon with red eyes. He looked back in and shouted to someone. "Hey we need a new doorman! This one seems to have been dusted by a tiny human girl!" he called and looked nervous when Buffy twirled her stake looking close to using it on him next.

She near growled as she looked at him. "If I see any more vampires around here I'll come in there and blow you all back to hell," she threatened, and though it was near empty the demon took her seriously.

Buffy left moments later encase that girl called the cops and they turned up getting in her way. She's already seen some missing person pictures of her before, which is why Huu-sensei taught her separately from his other students, encase they recognised her from the pictures.

She felt bad for hurting her mother and father, but it had to be done to protect them. She can't risk the demons finding out about how close they might be and using them while she's too weak to protect herself against anything more than vampires and other low level demons.

The Slayer doubts that she would stand much of a chance against an apocalypse maker anytime soon. Though, honestly, who wants to stand up against some douche bag demon who's trying to bring forth Armageddon? Not her that's who… well if she can help it.

It seems like the good guys are always outnumbered, but yet they've always won out somehow. She's inclined to believe it's all a load of fluke. It couldn't be much else.

She had been annoyed with Andréa, as she hadn't turned up since the last time. Though, the demoness could be busy she supposes, but what could she possibly have that's more important than getting her sight back? Though, thinking she could be waiting until she needs her help or something if she can only see her.

Dam, now she's confusing herself. She hates being confused, it's so befuddling. Buffy often wondered why, oh why she couldn't get super brainiacs along with her super strength.

She still didn't have an idea where she was going even as she had walked far enough to end up at a harbour. It was about two in the morning and she has already dispatched of a few more vampires trying their BAD luck with her.

It would be so easy to just turn around and go bad to school, but no, she saw a boat with lights on. She knew to leave the US she has to smuggle her way out and it looks like this will be the only way, by sea. She had earlier thought about stealing a boat, but maybe stowing away would be just as good, or not, she doesn't care as long as it can at least reach over the Atlantic to somewhere in Europe.

She had gotten pretty close and grimaced as she heard gunshots. She hid behind some crates and peered round to see police cars and cops firing up at a large ship. She would have sulked, as she really needs to use that ship. It was the right short to stow away on, and the Chinese symbols gave her some kind of hope it was at the least heading towards Europe, though China or Hong Kong would be great ports to get off.

Buffy found it hard not to pout as she watched some men trying to untie the small freight ship. However, they went in the mega drink as some police shot them.

The blonde Slayer let her eyes roam over the police officers and groaned. She can't believe she's this desperate. However, she would prefer not to wait around for the next huge ship or illegal ship to dock so she can sneak onto it.

She hopped up onto her crates and snuck across, keeping her senses alert so she doesn't get a stray bullet to the face. The police didn't seem to think about an ambush from behind so when she dropped down and knocked a police guy down and out, taking his gun none of the other cops saw as she dragged him around behind the crates and stole his big black police coat.

The blonde slid on the coat hoping it will offer a little confusion before she pulled out his car keys, and what happened with his car next sent explosions into the sky. It zoomed by means of a brick on the accelerator and knocked one car into the water while it toppled over another, both of them exploding by sheer luck that one of the cars sheared its petrol tank, and with sparks: boom.

Police officers scattered, and dived out of the way in a mass of confusion. She mentally apologised as she knocked out an escapee and took his gun too.

She ran, jumping over cops and debris as she went, running towards the ship. She had to dodge pot shots from the ship until a man ordered them to cease fire on her and keep the cops busy over the tannoy.

This made things a little easier. She doesn't know why this person gave the order, but she supposes she'll have to find out once she's on bored. She dodged a cop while he was on his belly trying to fire at the ship, still not really noticing her and kicking him in the face, out cold.

It was with a grimace that she shot a stolen gun, hitting a cop in his gun arm causing him to lose his weapon moments before he would have shot her. She jumped over his car, and kicked him out cold as she was landing.

The Slayer was closer than she thought she would ever get as she fired each gun at the rigging tying the ship to the dock. She managed to break enough of the thick rope for the ships engines to break free. The ship pulled away as she ran up the gangway thing as it broke away from the ship.

She jumped at the end and nearly made it to the ship when she started to fall; dropping her stolen guns just as a large arm reached out and grabbed her hand. She winced as she crashed into the black hull of the ship before she was lifted up, pulled on bored and way from the edge as bullets ricoshade off the metal with sparks flying.

Buffy panted for breath as she looked out to see they're getting further from docks and she didn't know why, but maybe because of the danger the harbour patrol wasn't coming out to intercept.

"You are one tough customer," the man spoke, his accent is Russian, and his eyes are a cool black. If he were twenty years younger, she might have thought about more… teenage pastimes with him.

"I am Covart," he said with an amused bow. "And you are…?"

"Oh, right," she said looking towards the harbour looking nervous, wondering whether they'll be chased by military or police gunships next. "I'm, Buffy," she said with a deep breath of fresh sea air. "W-where are you heading… because I would really appreciate either somewhere in Europe where I can get another ship or somewhere in Eastern Asia would be nice, and preferred."

"We are headed… well were headed for Hong Kong, but…" he looked thoughtful. "For the lovely young lady who so daringly rescued us… we can let you take a life raft once we are near enough to re-enter international waters in a hurry. If that is good enough for you, and with the talent I saw, I say that that is more than enough."

"Thank you, I'm sure that would be…"

"Maybe we could use her for…" one man came up from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder when he squealed like a little girl when she crushed his hand, twisted it around and lifted him from his feet with very little effort.

"The next man who thinks he can touch me will be swimming with this one," she said lobbing him over the side of the ship into the freezing Atlantic Ocean. "Maybe if he's lucky he'll get picked up, but then he was a monster in human skin!"

The others looked uncomfortable and confused, except the Russian, as he looked amused. "Yes, quite, let me show you to a place where you can rest," he said leading her indoors. "Quite the intriguing demon aren't you," he said laughing as he led her through a corridor. "Trust me when I say he is the only demon on bored that can look that human, other than you of course."

"You smuggle demons and humans?" she asked, curious, as she's certain this man is human, and she isn't going to say she's the Slayer, so it makes sense to let him think she's a demon; she has to think smart like that.

He chuckled and shrugged. "When there is a market, there is a market. You have earned out assistance by freeing this ship from the harbour, so I shall keep the other men from you. I would prefer you not eat them. I need the hands to work."

"I'll try to remember not to eat the filthy old guys," she said sheepishly as he laughed and opened a door into an empty room. Well she thought it was empty until she saw the feline demoness stretching out as her slit-grey eyes opened and she yawned.

She has long ears up the side of her head, fur like brown hair down to her waist, her skin is a dark tan, and she's only wearing some loose fitting white robes when she just looks like the type to wear tight fitting clothes just to show off her hot body without showing too much. Buffy could just about make out the tail with fluffy tip poking out of the bottom of her robe.

"Buffy, this is Ayesha, Ayesha, this is Buffy. You're new roommates, you're both in the same boat, quite literally," he said laughing as he closed the door.

The feline girl hisses and snarled like an annoyed cat as she sat up on the top bunk staring at the door, small bare feet dangling. "Lock, door, douche bag knows not how to knock," she demanded angrily while Buffy did as asked and locked the door, eyeing the demoness cautiously. "And you can call me Ai… I guess it's easier to say and remember. It's like one letter in the English alphabet… I."

Buffy smiled a bit, quite amused at the demoness's thick Sothern US accent. She must be from Texas or something, and it suits her well. She hadn't given much thought to things like demons being born on earth or having human accents rub off onto them.

"So what was all that ruckus earlier? It almost made me have to get up and take a peek," Ai asked as she rubbed sleep from her eyes with her longer than human fingers.

"Oh, we were attacked by the cops," she said with a sheepish grin. "I just about managed to free us. That Covart guy said he can drop me off in a life boat off the coast of Hong Kong, but not too close-."

"Ahh, dam, that means I have to too," Ai whined childishly. "That means we'll probably need to swim and I hate swimming. If you want a demon stupid enough to love that try an anubis demon, those dogs love swimming, but us adorable sphinx hate it. It is truly beneath us."

Well, that answered some questions she might have had about the ancient world, but this… sphinx demon seems nice and sweet and if she's not careful Buffy might have to put her on her lap and stoke her ears like a normal house cat. She couldn't help but wonder whether she can purr.

"Don't even think about touching my ears," Ai said suspiciously as Buffy had been staring at them. "I know I'm extra adorable but I'm not a house cat you know."

"Umm… sorry," she replied sheepishly. "I couldn't help thinking about it."

"Na, it's OK," she said shrugging as she sat on the top bunk with her legs hanging over the edge patting the spot next to her. "Come on, sit with me. I've been bored all by myself. I can't go out as most of the crew… umm… all of the crew are humans."

"I umm… kind of threw that guy into the ocean," she said sheepishly chuckling. "He was being a pervert so, oops, buy-buy, gone. He won't try that crap again," she said as she hopped up and sat next to the sphinx demon.

Buffy couldn't quite believe none of her danger senses were going off around this girl. The books she had read tried to say that all demons would set her off all jittery. She figured she might have to write her own book someday to correct that idiocy if Ai doesn't try to murder her… ever.

Ai just laughed rolling her. "Na, it's OK throwing them overboard if they're perverts… or evil bent on world conquest. I've never really seen the point of ruling the world. It would probably get really boring."

"Umm… yeah," Buffy answered, frowning in thought. "It probably would. I've never really thought about it myself, but what would someone do, ruling the world?"

"No idea," the cat demon replied shrugging. "But then we're not all powerful megalomaniacs bent on causing Armageddon are we?"

"It seriously sounds like too much work," Buffy couldn't help but agree. "Then you would have to keep the beat down on other demons who want to steal the earth from you too and then umm…"

"The Slayer and humans trying to topple you," Ai piped in helpfully with a nod. "It would be easier and less stressful to buy, play and complete EVERY video game ever made ten times over."

Buffy wasn't too sure of that as she had tried some complicated games before. She smiled as she threw off the cop-coat and her backpack under it off her, to the floor (well being careful with her backpack), and when they looked to each other, they burst out laughing and flopped back on the bed with tired sighs. The ship swaying with the wind must be quite far out to sea by now, and if that Russian guy is half the good sailor they shouldn't bump into any trouble.

Their legs swung over the edge of the bed as they looked to each other, still giggling. The Slayer wondered whether she was supposed to hate herself for enjoying Ai's company, but she couldn't help herself. Its only until Hong Kong anyway.

"So why are you heading to Hong Kong?" Ai asked after a few minutes of giggling where they ended up quite cuddly together, and Buffy really had to concentrate not to play with Ai's cute kitty ears.

She just shrugged thinking the question over. "I… well, first I'll admit I've always wanted to see China, and second, I'm heading to Japan next, and last… well… I want to get some tuition in martial arts from some monks or something so I can fight better."

"Sounds like a fun trip you have planned," Ai replied with a small sigh. "Me… I'm looking for this demon. I don't know what he is or who he is, just that he's a part of the Chinese Underground… umm… he's like a member of the Demon Triad. He slaughtered a whole town of humans back south. It included my best friend. I had been living all alone when this human stumbled across me.

"She should have been scared, but no, the silly human wanted to be my friend. I was so alone that I let her, and started craving her attention, the way her fingers would nimbly rub my ears, and the way I would snuggle to her side purring.

"I guess I became a disgrace of a demon, but then he came along and… she died. I want to kill him from taking her from me. She had always been so sweet and caring, and brought ice cream and sweets and shared them with me. I loved her… she was the only thing I had ever had that I ever wanted to keep safe, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Then, when I did get there, he just stared at me with these cold eyes before disappearing. I don't know where, but he looked human, and smelt like demon. I'd never smelt a demon like him before."

Buffy couldn't help but stroke the grey-eyed sphinx's check and brush away the tears with her thumb. It's her worse fear to have her most important people hurt. Though, lately it has felt worse thinking about making a friend and losing her because of things like this; the world is so dangerous.

"I found out everything I could," she continued. "And… well… here I am, being comforted by you. I'm pathetic aren't I?"

"You're not pathetic, Ai," she answered sadly. "I think… maybe it would have been pathetic if you didn't love her. She was your best friend… someone so very special to you. If you're going to hunt around Hong Kong for a while, I'm sure there are schools in the island city. I can stay with you for a while if you would like some help. You never know, it could help me grown stronger too."

"T-thank you, I would really like that," Ai said with some sniffles as she hugged the blonde. "I had always imagined the Slayer trying to murder me, not comfort or help me."

Buffy stiffened as Ai said that, telling her she knows the truth. "M-maybe… maybe I'll be the better Slayer. The Slayer that doesn't kill because a creature looks different," she said as she hugged her new friend in return, they would both drift off to sleep in each other's arms, comfortable and safe.

The wind blew outside, a wind of change as the Slayers path in destiny had once been so fixed and decided by man, but now, now solely she decides her fate as she chooses a path of acceptance, and a path that tries to understand.

_The Path of Hope._

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. The City that Bleeds an Island

_**Buffy of the Rebellion**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**The City that Bleeds an Island**_

It had been a long week at sea. Buffy hadn't really been out of the cabin much as she doesn't want to associate with people smugglers if she doesn't have too. However, as they have arrived she has little choice. She looked out over the massive island city in wonder.

Her blonde hair was blowing in the sea winds as she wore her standard outfit waiting for some men to prepare a lifeboat for her and Ai. Her new friend was standing next to her wearing her white robe with the hood up hiding most of her features, and some trainers on her feet.

Buffy didn't know what to expect while looking over the huge skyline of the city in the dark of night in the distance, its lights a beacon calling out, but she's glad she has Ai to keep her company for a while. This demon she's hunting sounds like the sort that needs putting down so it's worth helping her when she can just for that reason alone.

The Slayer isn't very fluent in Chinese, and can't read it much either so she hopes she has enough to get on with, but she understands English is also a prominent language. She might have been better versed though, if she didn't have two languages to learn and then Latin on top of that. She can only hope to learn more here and maybe some Japanese lessons while she's at it.

It isn't like she has too much money, just the few hundred her teacher gave her and another ninety-odd she robed from some vampires she killed before getting on the ship. She has to get it changed up first into Hong Kong dollars. She and Ai had to wrap everything, including their backpacks in plastic bags because they'll likely have to swim to shore at some point.

Though, Ai showers just fine, she seems to have a fond hate of unnecessary swimming, so she's hoping they won't have to. However, Buffy's sure the Hong Kong border patrol will come out to investigate.

It had been an amusing week if nothing more. Ai actually knows quite a deal about all sorts of different demons from docile though strong and able to take care of themselves (like her), to douche bags you would do well to keep away from.

The things about her new friend she could probably do without is the touchy feely clinginess. She is a really clingy demon, and Buffy has been woken up every day while they were supposed to be resting with Ai wanting to climb into her bed.

Buffy had resisted at first but after the second night, she just gave in because she wanted to sleep. Though, it's not too bad, the sphinx demons quite soft and light. It's like sharing her bed with an adorable oversized kitty cat, and the purring does seem to be a nice relaxing melody.

The Slayer moved closer to the edge of the ship looking at the black waves crashing up against the hull as the lifeboat hung at its side waiting for them. She just gave the crew a nod of gratitude as she climbed in, Ai nervously climbing in after her.

They were easily lowered into the water and grabbing some ores each they placed them in the groove hoop things, with Buffy sitting behind Ai, the sphinx's back almost against her as the boats quite small. They pulled at the ores and slowly started moving from the ship.

It was tough going, even for the Slayer and a demon. The waters are tough, and the small boat rocked and churned. Buffy was glad her 'super powers' had removed things like sea-sickness. She remembered when she was younger getting carsick too.

The pair pulled at their ores over and over, slowly getting closer. The night slowly making way for day as they got closer to the lights and the city. They were panting for breath as the world had gotten so light Buffy was sure they'll be spotted any time now.

Buffy stopped rowing as they were maybe half a mile out from the city, Ai copying suit. "What's wrong Buffy?" the demoness asked her. "It's not far now, if we keep rowing we'll-…"

The Slayer had taken her face and turned it in the direction a white boat was heading straight for them, its blue lights flashing. "Well, I'm going for a swim, hurry up," she replied as she adjusted her wrapped up backpack and jumped into the cold water.

Ai groaned as she made sure her pack was secure before joining her friend in the mega drink. The water was cold and salty, but it wasn't too bad. The police boat arrived just as they hid in the water, they could hear some men shouting in Chinese but they were speaking too fast for Buffy to understand anything.

Buffy gave Ai a look as she took a deep breath and dived under the water. She had to use a bit more strength than normal as her backpack wanted to float. However, that didn't stop her as she swam under the water as far as her one breath could go, hopefully Ai's following behind her.

She was actually amazed with how long she was holding her breath. She was counting, sixty seconds turned into one hundred and twenty, and one twenty, two forty until she finally had to breach the surface for air.

Gasping in huge lungful's of air brought her relief. Nine and a half minutes while exerting so much energy, it must be a super-new record or something. She looked around to see she was nearly at the shore, and looking behind, Ai was there just catching up above the surface, ironically doggy paddling.

The two wayward 'explorers' soon made it to some rocks and with each other's help managed to climb and claw their way up to the top and scale over a fence beside a road, collapsing to a bit of grass beside said road to catch their breaths.

After they gathered themselves they walked a little until they found the perfect place to hide for the rest of the day. It was just a little cave, naturally cut into the rock out of the way.

They pulled off their packs, carefully took off the plastic protecting them before they climbed out of their wet clothes, and knelt naked and shivering, but feeling better for getting the wet and soaked clothes off their skin. Buffy then used some matches from her pack and set a small bit of wood and paper on fire to hopefully warm them up.

The pair giggled a bit about how rude this might seem, sitting naked with a tiny fire trying to dry off and warm up. They have seen each other naked while changing on the ship, but this was a little more intimate in many ways. They had to use the plastic again to wrap their wet clothes and put them in their packs away.

Ai and Buffy stay naked while they try to dry off and warm up, tired, after a very short while they ended up very intimate as they curled up in each other's arms, shivering. Buffy had been annoyed since she first saw Ai naked that the demon is more developed, but now, the soft brown flesh is comfortable and warming.

They were both red in the checks, but also know they would rather be embarrassed by being so close naked than catch hypothermia and die slow and painful deaths. Though, they know that's unlikely as they're both supernaturally resilient to that sort of normal human thing, but it doesn't mean they want to suffer the cold or get the sniffles.

Buffy was first to fall asleep, with Ai purring in her comfort drifting off in the Slayers arms moments later, content to rest for a while. The day was quiet, and the girls may have been woken once or twice by the loud noise of a car, but even when dry and the fire had gone out neither girl brought any blankets, so they were content to not disturb the other and go back to sleep.

When night hit, and they finally woke enough to register embarrassment again, and they untangled, warm and dry before climbing into their dry clothes. Ai didn't even bother pulling her hood up as it would be unlikely that anyone would pay much attention to her in the dark until they reach the city proper, or at least near.

They exited their little cave fully clothes with packs on their backs, embarrassment forgotten. They did what they had to do to warm up and get a comfortable nights rest, even if it might have made them both a little horny, well killing stuff seems to make Buffy feel the need to diddle herself too so maybe she's just really odd, not that she'll ever admit that to anyone.

Neither of them mentioned anything about how they felt, so neither could be sure the other knew. Anyway, it was just the situation, and teenage hormones, and being comfortable and friendship, and stuff like that so there is no need to read too much into it, or talk about it, ever.

The pair of unlikely friends and allies walked close together alone the edge of the road towards the city. They were quiet for the most part watching out for cars. It would have probably been easy to hitch a ride, but one of them is a demon and the other doesn't want to risk anyone noticing.

"So, umm, I guess the first thing we'll need is a place to stay," Ai said thoughtfully. "I have a few thousand dollars, you have a few hundred, so we'll stop at a place to change them into Hong Kong dollars and then look for a cheap place to share."

"I'll probably have to find a part time job," Buffy said with a sigh. "Though… maybe I can kill two birds with one stone and hire myself out as a… monster removal service. A place as big as Hong Kong has to have a large infestation of vampires at the very least…"

Ai couldn't help but giggle. "Well, that sounds like you've got a plan. That way you'll learn lots about dusting the trash, you'll get paid, and you'll be doing the city a service."

Buffy nodded with a smirk as they turned a corner and saw the spectacular city better. They could leave the road here for a path heading through a small park into the city. It was cool and dark, and Buffy could sense their stalker.

He was about to jump them when they both turned to him, Buffy braking his face with a left hook. The vampire cried as he cradled his nose looking through teary eyes at the human who smacked him hanging out with some cat-girl demon. Then to add insult to injury the blonde human just twisted his arm back while the cat-demon robbed his wallet; then poof.

Buffy dusted him and then put her stake away. "How much did he have?" she asked as Ai looked through his wallet. "Wow, is that a lot?"

"I don't think the Hong Kong dollar is much less than the US," she replied shrugging. "So that's one thousand Hong Kong we've got added to the pile."

Buffy nodded in agreement as she actually sensed another couple of vampires running away. She can imagine them screaming as they fled about human muggings being worse than vampire attacks. She'll track them down another time. She doesn't have time to deal with moron sewer scum like them when they have a place to find.

Therefore, they finally entered the city, Ai raising her hood now and walking around looking at some of the sights, grabbing some noodles to squish their hunger before finding an exchange bank place, or whatever its called. They cashed up their US into HK and away they went looking for a place to rent, buying a couple cheap pay as you go phones to keep in touch on the way, and for Buffy's business venture.

Hong Kong is one of those great places that don't ask too many question, as long as you can pay, they don't care who you are or what you do as long as it doesn't bother them. The woman at the exchange place had given them directions to a place that might have an apartment to rent, a friend of hers or something.

So Buffy and Ai found the apartment building. It has some parking spaces outside that are empty and some lights on. They saw some guys who sitting on a ledge that has steps leading to the building.

Buffy didn't doubt the three young men, not much older than them would get up and approach. She wondered whether she'll meet many guys that are cool, but hanging in the backwater of Hong Kong, doubts it. It's just as back as New York's backwater. The leader spoke surprising them as he spoke in perfect English.

"Hey there babies, you looking for a good time?" he asked, and Buffy took a better look at the rundown neighbourhood. They just had to find a place with morons hanging out, out of sight from the police, possibly dealers.

"No thank you," the Slayer replied smoothly. "But…" she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him off his feet, his boys stepped back in awe while he looked frightened. "But you can do me a favour can't you?" she asked and he nodded his head quickly.

She smiled and threw him to the floor on his butt before she took his phone from his pocket and programed in her new phone number and dropped it on his lap, naming herself The Sin Hunter. She'll probably regret that name eventually, or get teased by Ai if they live long enough to get out of the whatever it is they are game.

"If you hear anyone with, let's say a problem that…" she trailed off thoughtfully. "Is of monstrous proportions, vermin, or perhaps they have a spawn of hell trying to drain them of their life's blood, tell them to give me a call. I assure you my rates with be perfectly reasonable, and pass it on, understand?"

He nodded his head as he stood looking his phone over he gulped, and that name had just came to her. She was thinking about demon hunter, but not all demons are bad. She shrugged as he led his men away quickly and then she led Ai up to the apartment building door.

Ai giggled as they entered the building. "That was hilarious… just get the local street thugs to pass the buck."

"Cheap and easy," Buffy replied as they walked up the stairs and came to the correct address. It isn't too late that the owner will be in bed yet, but it was only polite to not make too much noise as they knocked on the door.

An elderly woman answered it, and she looked grumpy as she eyed them in suspicion. "Yes, what can I do for you?" she demanded, annoyed with them for interrupting her show.

"S-sorry to disturb you ma'am but we heard you have a room for rent," Buffy said while Ai was making sure not to let the old lady see her face.

"Well, you'll have to speak with my daughter about that, but she's in the shower," she replied when they were interrupted by a young woman with long dark hair down to her butt wearing a towel to hide her assets, her skin smooth and sopping wet along with her hair.

"I'm Horin," the young thirty something woman said with a smile as she came closer. "But I don't mind if you call me Rin, so you're looking into our spare apartment?"

"Oh, yes," Buffy said with a smile.

"OK, but it's only a single room, so you'll have too…"

"That's fine," Buffy agreed. "We're not sure how long we'll be staying anyway."

The woman nodded and within ten minutes they had a set of keys each, the room number and they had paid a month in advance and a deposit. They found their way to room seven and entered closing the door. They had expected it to be a rundown mess but the TV though old worked and has a freshly cleaned sofa opposite with a rug to keep feet warm, as the floor is wood.

The bedroom and lounge and kitchen are all one room, and the large king size, wood frame beds matrass is brand-new. The bathroom and kitchen don't look very old either and they're spotlessly clean. It has enough closet space and even room to make a secret compartment to hide weapons, and best of all, the place is cheap.

"Wow, we got lucky!" Ai chimed out, lobbing her backpack to the floor as she flopped back onto the bed. "You don't mind sharing the bed do you, its large enough for both of us to have plenty of room. And look at the windows; they all have blinds so we can get some sleep without the sun bothering us."

"I guess we'll have to make do," Buffy replied as she sat in the end of the bed and removed her pack, dumping it to the side of the bed. "I guess I'll find some early evening classes and work, slaying at night. This way I'll have most of the day to rest and sleep."

"I'll probably have a similar schedule for my investigation and hunt," she replied as she sat up on the bed, sighing. "It's going to be a long hard week getting settled. You don't mind if I use the shower first do you?" she asked hopefully.

"Na, go ahead," she replied smiling while the sphinx demon hopped up and entered the bathroom sliding the door closed, and moments later she was humming a tune while the water started.

Buffy shrugged as she opened her pack and pulled out a nice sized case wrapped in plastic. Tearing the black shell case free she opened it to find her silver and black handgun, dry. It has a loaded magazine in it, and a thigh holster.

She just placed it in the holster and placed that on the bedside table before checking her extra loaded magazines are dry and her dagger. She was satisfied she used so much plastic as she removed her book to find it undamaged.

"Maybe I should figure out a protection spell for next time," she said in thought as she has grown attached to her book having plenty of answers and 'cheat codes' for the Slayer. "Magic's really not my thing but it's better to know how to do a little here and there even if it is probably harder for a Slayer to do that mumbo-jumbo stuff."

"Getting wise before your years?"

She was startled as her blue-skinned guide suddenly flickering into being before her, strutting all of her naked goodness, and smirking.

However, Buffy glared as she stood holding her chest. "Can you put a bell around your neck? I can't help you and you can help me if I get startled to death."

"Don't be silly, you're in great health," she replied rolling her eyes. "It has been awhile though, and here you are in Hong Kong to train and slay. There is a Martial Arts Academy, ran by a man named Sifu Kwok. He may be reluctant to train you because you are a 'weak' girl. Prove to him you are not weak and you will have a gifted teacher."

"OK," she replied, sighing. "But when will I see you next?"

"Just call my name and I'll come and help anyway I can, but try not to call too often. Taking off my clothes all the time to talk with you is troubling."

"You mean you're lazy?"

"Yep," she said smiling as she disappeared in a flicker.

"Was someone just here?" Ai asked as she stepped out of the bathroom naked and soaking wet while Buffy shook her head. "Umm… OH yeah, I think we need towels."

"First thing on the agenda, towels and clothes," Buffy said smirking as she walked passed poking Ai on the nose before closing the door as she entered the bathroom.

It took Buffy and Ai a little while to drip dry, trying not to damage the wood floor they stayed on the rug. It would have been OK if they had covers on the bed they could use, and neither wanted to wet up their clothes too much by just putting them on, and neither had anymore spare, other than what they soaked in the ocean, which would defeat the point of the shower.

They had soon enough dried enough, making fools of themselves trying different methods to get dry such as hopping up and down. That didn't do anything but make them laugh. They climbed into their clothes still mildly wet before taking to the couch and watching some TV.

They have several hours to kill until morning when the majority of the shops open. It was just lucky there are a few English channels, but overall not much on anyway.

"Umm… don't they have cable or satellite in Hong Kong?" Ai asked, complaining as she slumped on her seat.

Buffy shrugged as she thought about it. "I don't know, but I would have thought so. Anyway, even if we pay for cable they'll be nothing good on TV."

"Oh, yeah I guess," she replied sulking.

"We could always go out and do something," Buffy suggested reasonably. "I heard there are bars that just cater for demons. We could look for one and check it out, and I could potentially get a handle on some potential demons to slay."

"Na," she answered shrugging. "We might get into a fight before we've been here five minutes. But maybe we could take a walk around and have a look around, see some sights."

"OK," she replied nodding. "We might find some open shops to get a few new outfits or towels, or something."

"Or maybe some research books," Ai suggested. "I can't believe a place like Hong Kong doesn't have a shop that sells magic stuff and books on demons and whatever a hunter of evil might want."

"You got a point," Buffy readily agreed as she grabbed her gun and groaned as she went to strap it on her left thigh. "And hopefully a place where I can buy a longer coat," she added as she put the gun in a draw and hid her stake and dagger in her jacket before grabbing the cash.

"Ok, let's go!" Ai said happily as she pulled up her hood and took Buffy's hand, leading her out of the door where they locked up and headed outside into the fresh night air.

It was with quite the surprise that they found a few shops open, not much but it had what they needed, some clothes and towels, some sheets. And Buffy was happy to find a nice fitting coat that hung to her knees, perfect for hiding her gun for next time. Its red with the inner lining black with a large baggy hood.

Ai had gotten herself something new too, to replace her robe, a yellow jacket with a large enough hood to hide her feline features. They had worn out their new jackets, and outfits, packing the rest in bags. Ai's tail wrapped up around her waist under her skirt, and her hood up.

The sphinx demon looked so much better now her robe isn't in the way. Its flush to her body, following her tan curves, and showing a bit of cleavage from her low cut top, and her short yellow and white plaid skirt showing her long smooth bronze legs, with some white trainers.

Buffy was quite a contrast as she went more for convenience over looking that so good. She's wearing black combats, (pockets are good for hiding weapons), some new half boots, and a baggy white tee under her new coat, (to give her room to breathe and move), and some new, fresh and clean underwear underneath of course.

The Slayer was then dragged on by her hand while her partner in crime smiled and laughed as she looked into windows like a child's first sight of a toy store. Though, she couldn't help but smile fondly as she found it amusing.

They scored the streets for a few hours before they entered a bar a few miles away from their new home, Ai's idea to get a drink. The bouncers didn't even say anything to them, just let them pass even though they're both underage… well she is, she's not so sure about Ai. Ai could be a hundred or more for all she knows.

Buffy was a little reluctant to drink some alcohol, but after a little pressure from Ai agreed to a small cocktail. They sat and listened to some music and even watched some girls dancing on stage, thankfully not stripping. That would have been embarrassing if they accidently walked into a strip club. It's bad enough the girls were scantily dressed, or maybe the right term is skankily dressed.

They had a few more drinks, and had to turn down male advances left right and centre, and Buffy had thought she wasn't dressed up enough to turn any heads. It was still surprising that Ai got offers to dance etc., just because of her body, her hood still hiding her face.

However, they had been drinking for a while when Buffy's dickhead senses started blurring as she grabbed some weasel looking guys hand as he had gotten real close, and he screamed as bones snapped. The music from the live band stopped and everyone seemed to just stare in their direction in shock.

She just smiled as she took her purse back, her eyes cold as they returned to him. The man gulped and cried out, begging her in shock as she picked him from the ground and threw him across the dance floor where he landed at the feet of a huge bouncer.

The pickpocket whimpered as the bouncer picked him up and dragged him away, and the music restarted and everyone went back to his or her drinks.

The bartender soon came over with a grin.

"Sorry about that ma'am, we don't know how that filth got in," he said with a nod. "Please, for you and your friend, on the house," he said refilling their glasses.

"Thanks," they both said as he left for other customers and finished off the last of their drinks before grabbing their shopping and heading to the exit when a Chinese man blocked their path dressed in a tailored suit.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you ladies," he said with a greasy smile. "I must apologise for the incident earlier, please if there is anything I can help with as a thank you and sorry, please ask anytime."

Buffy smirked as she saw the pen in his jacket breast pocket and took it, before he could do much wrote a phone number on his hand, titled The Sin Hunter. She wished she thought of something better, but she would prefer them not to use her name, and hey, maybe she'll get her own legend someday.

"I'm looking for work of the… supernatural variety. I'm an investigator of the occult, witches, demons… vampires, that sort of thing. If you know of anyone who might need my services, please do give them my number, my rates are perfectly reasonable," she said before leaving the confused man and leading Ai out of the bar while she was giggling.

They were a little tipsy as they walked down the road when they heard someone calling for them to wait. It was a young woman with a Middle Eastern accent but she was calling out in English. She was out of breath from running when she caught up, dressed like a five buck whore.

"P-please, you have to help me," she said breathlessly. "I heard you speaking to that man. You investigate mysterious things to do with… the darkness, yes?"

"Yes," Buffy answered, surprised.

"I-I'll pay anything, just help my sister," she said worried, and looking to Buffy in hope. "It happened three months ago. She was bitten by something and it killed her. I had buried her, and I was trying to get on with my life, forget about what could have killed my precious little sister. But then, two nights ago I saw her. She came to me; she tormented and tortured me. I told people, the police, and even showed them the bruises, but they think I'm just seeking attention."

Buffy really did feel for the girl. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I-I want you to save her. She's not herself. Here, please," she said desperately shoved a thick wad of bills into Buffy's hands.

Buffy sighed as she sorted out a payment and slid the rest back into the girl's hands. She knows she could have taken it all but that wouldn't be right be her or her client.

"I'm sorry, but I hope you understand there is only one way," she said and the girl's eyes widened. "She's not your sister anymore; she's just a soulless husk, just an echo with your sister's memories."

"T-then please… put my sister's body to rest," she asked shakily with tears rolling down her eyes as she handed Buffy a photograph.

The Slayer nodded as the girl ran off crying. She looked to Ai to see her expression is sad, feeling for the whore.

"You think you can put me…-!"

Buffy barely glanced at the vampire as she staked her.

"…-down…?"

There were a few wide-eyed drunks as they watched a girl burst into dust. She looked so much like her big sister, but she had been gone for months now.

The blonde put the money and the photo into her pocket before taking Ai's hand so they can balance each other and go home.

They hadn't got a quilt yet for their bed but they have some sheets and it's a nice warm morning, so after closing the blinds they just lay out the few sheets they have, stripped to their underwear and climbed into bed under the sheets to finish their second night together in this vast city.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Lost

_**Buffy of the Rebellion**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Lost**_

It has been one year or there about, and if Buffy cared to really give it much thought the seventeen year old would realise it's been just over a year. She had just celebrated Christmas and the New Year with Ai, and both of them know it's time to move on.

Buffy has to admit her stay with Ai in Hong Kong has been quite interesting, and she'll probably miss staying with Ai as they have chosen to go their separate ways.

The Slayer had originally planned on heading to mainland China with Ai, but it had come to her that she really needs to move on alone, to find where she belongs now.

She has already had quite the adventures with Ai, from slaying to unintentionally getting involved with the criminal underground. Though, that worked out as it got her some 'passports' and 'driving licences', after she took a simple test.

This way she can leave the country without having to sneak out, which is a bonus. She has gotten custom weapons made or ordered for her, and making plenty of money slaying had allowed her to pay for them, and for her to afford to order books.

The books she's ordered are from sites she found by word of crying demons mouths. The demonic underground can be quite helpful when they have a gun shoved down their throat. She had used their information to hunt down special books, books on magic and demons are a must for any paranormal 'investigator' who really finds the monsters.

She knows she had promised to help Ai find this bastard demon that murdered all of them humans, but she understands, and will call with the things location as soon as she tracked him down so Buffy can return and help her get rid of him for good.

Even Buffy knows, that with her talents and skills, ever improving that this demon is obviously a high level 'Big Bad' as Ai jokingly calls them, and that as she is now she won't stand a chance. If she ever hopes to down anything but low-level demons or vampires, she needs experience with a lesser 'Big Bad' or two.

That's one reason she's leaving. She needs to find something more than offing criminal demons and human killing vampires. Then the fact she had gotten into a gunfight a few weeks back with a stupid gang off thugs and ended up killing them all.

At the time, she had felt guilty and sick about spilling human blood, but looking into the men's record she realised that they were nothing but scum. It made her feel better that they weren't any better than the demons that she slay, and the vampires.

She had had a little trouble since with some of the gangs, but it became apparent that she isn't the sort of person you should mess with, and backed off, especially when ordered too by the local triad boss. He doesn't know about the supernatural, but he's very superstitious, and she helped him out with a ghost problem he thought he had.

It hadn't actually been a ghost in the attic of his mansion, but she found some faulty wiring from a police hack and promptly disabled it, which made him eternally grateful, and a few of his security probably retired with bullets for not finding the equipment hacking his security systems.

Well, it got her on the right side of a triad boss, so she couldn't feel too sorry for criminals getting the bullet for their incompetence. Though, it was their choice in career so she's past caring too much about that kind of thing.

She has learnt a lot in this city, and will actually miss it, its been fun and daring, and she's learnt a lot.

She had easily convinced her newest sensei to teach her, but he seemed ignorant of the mystical goings on in the city. She had beaten up five of his students, all male like it was easy. She was actually surprised they were really that pathetic.

However, her teacher at the beginning could actually go toe for toe, move for move with her, but now, another reason to move on. He doesn't have anything more she can learn, and it seems to vex him that within only half a year he couldn't match her. He might feel better about it if he knew she was literally born to fight.

Her farewell with Ai was a little emotional, as she'll miss the sphinx demoness. They had become best friends, and Buffy had even lost her virginity to her.

They had been drunk together during New Year's Eve, (though it takes a lot because of what they are). Then once they got home after the kiss at the club on the special hour they were just so. Buffy felt even more horny than when she's been out patrolling the local graveyards and killing whatever attacked her.

It's the strangest thing she hadn't noticed before because she had so much confusion in her head, but slaying just makes her hungry and horny. Anyway, so she and Ai had sex, made love, did the nasty, whatever you want to call it. It just made Buffy realise one important thing. She doesn't have a sexual preference.

It was odd coming to that concussion, and in the morning, it wasn't as odd waking up with Ai, naked as she thought it would have been. Though, that was mainly because they have been sleeping in the same bed since they got to Hong Kong.

Buffy hadn't even been surprised when Ai told her that everyone thinks they're together like that anyway. She had already known that, so she just shrugged it off, and before she knew it, she and Ai were in the throw of screwing each other's brains out again.

They weren't dating, and talking, realised that neither really wanted to date, but they both do have needs, especially Buffy after a slay. It hadn't long since been New Year, two weeks and a bit, but since Buffy and Ai had been more than happy to help with the others 'itch'. It was so much nicer than masturbation in the shower.

So, they had had one final thing before getting on their boats, with a farewell kiss and promises to call, text, or email whenever they get the chance.

Buffy had managed to commission her own boat to take her, paying the driver (sailor) whatever, and his crew from one of the many bank accounts she has set up in different names.

She's heading to Japan, and because of some bad weather around Hong Kong all flights are grounded for a few days and no ship was scheduled to head to Japan for a couple days either, and she didn't want to wait alone while Ai was already scheduled to take a short boat trip.

The Slayer was feeling annoyed as she lay on her bunk in her cabin, the winds bobbing the ship up and down ferociously. She was regretting not just waiting.

However, she tried to relax as best she can, her blonde hair tied back in a simple ponytail. She's wearing a white sleeveless top over her black sports bra, and black hipster combats. She has a matte white handgun strapped to her right thigh and a matte black gun strapped to her left with a belt hiding a pure silver dagger on the back of her waist and pocket pouches with some gear, phone, bank cards, papers, passports, ID, etc., waterproof to keep everything dry, and hold some spare magazines.

She has on her red coat that when standing hangs to her knees, hiding her handguns from sight, and some black armoured boots up her shins with strap clips keeping them tight for support. Inside her coat is some custom made silver, telescopic stakes, compact and custom-made, (she needs the best when she's paid to slay). Then on her right thigh behind her white gun is a large oddly shaped silver dagger with matte white leather bound, overly sized handle.

The dagger looks advanced compared to what it should, with some switches that make it more than just a dagger, and with a little runeology makes it a little more. Rune/symbology are two of the easiest magic's to perform as it doesn't need much in the way of real magical talent, but more intelligence and a steady hand to draw the runes or symbols with, she has plenty of the later and she's not stupid, though sometimes needs to Google what a word means.

Buffy wouldn't normally wear her coat in private when not working, and when off duty only take one stake and a gun, hidden. However, she had put them on recently, once the storm just seemed to get worse. It was making her feel uneasy, and packing more 'heat' seemed to comfort her.

"Miss. Winters-…!"

Her door was barged open by a panicked man, but while he struggled to stand in the rocking, her body automatically moved, adjusting her balance as she flipped up off the bed. He used the name she gave them, that of Elizabeth Winters, an odd play on her real name of Buffy, Buffy normally (not in her case) a nickname play on Elizabeth, and Winter being the opposite of Summer: Buffy Summers is Elizabeth Winters.

She had also used her British passport. It wasn't hard to just make her accent blander, straight, speaking little as that seems to do the trick, and she doesn't have much of an American accent like many people she's met have.

"What is it…-?" she asked but even she staggered as something outside exploded over the annoying roar of the storm and the ship tilted to one side. "Oh crap, are we-?"

He nodded his head. "The captain says we would have turned around if he knew it would get this bad, but by then we were closer to the Japanese coast," he said, frightened and hanging on to the doorframe. "He said it's not safe to stay within quarters."

Buffy nodded in frustration as she grabbed a large black case from her rooms with straps, strapping it to her back. She had just given away all of the clothes she had accumulated in Hong Kong to a charity, intent on getting new things in Japan, rather than carrying it all, but she won't leave her riffle, plus the case will act as a floatation device if she ends up in the ocean.

She followed the man and had to steady him as the rain froze and soaked them. They came out on deck to see that a mast (though wasn't being used in favour of engines) had been hit by lightning and cut down, on fire. It was just lucky it was wood and not metal, as metal would have conducted and caused more damage.

However, the mast was adding weight to one side of the ship, leaning it over where water was pouring and churning up onto the deck. The winds were blowing faster and harder than she ever thought possible. The type of speeds you hear about on the news but very rarely believe.

That's when it happened and boom, one huge wave smashed into the side of the ship, turning it. She ran, half dragging the man by his arm, up, hoping that the ship doesn't fully go down. However, he slipped from her grip, and Buffy lost her momentum, as the ship's deck was vertical.

She cried out in surprise as she tried to grab something to stop her fall, looking back, she saw that man tumbling and smashing his head on a mast before splashing into the deep, dark, vicious waters below, gone, and she knows he won't survive.

Buffy grit her teeth in anger with herself for not waiting. Then she took a steady breath as she started falling before kicking into the hall of the vessel and boosting herself clear. It felt like it could have been an age before she splashed into the furious and freezing ocean water.

Even she struggled against the current as she pulled off her case and used it to help her keep above the water. She could see the lights from the ship as it disappeared below the water, eliminated more by the flashes of lightning until it was gone.

She was alone as far as she could tell, and too cold and tied with her own fight to survive to sense whether she's alone apart from the fishes. The cold water, the rain, and the storm, but they don't count. She felt some relief as lightning flashed she could see land up ahead of her, but even her strength couldn't fight the currents.

Her eyes flicked open and she gasp for breath, turning round, puking up water into the sand. She pat herself down in a panic before she realised she's alive and looking around in the bright sun of a beach she found her riffle case and quickly grabbed it.

She's dried out and warm, checking her belt, everything was safe. She sighed in relief as her muscles adjusted to wakefulness they ached a little from all of the effort she put in to getting too shore. She barely remembers it, but remembered passing out as soon as she was out of the water.

Buffy stood up, wiping sleep from her eyes to get a good look around. She doesn't quite know where she is, but looking around she realised its an island, and closing her eyes and taking some deep breaths she realised that its not too big, but she's still too exhausted to try sensing people.

She just can't concentrate. Her sensing ability comes mainly from the Slayer in her, but that by design is for detecting demons, so using it to sense normal people is so much tougher.

Shaking her head clear she has to find out where she is as she looks up at all of the jagged cliffs overlooking the beach. Its just her luck to land on a beach with cliffs to climb over. She grabbed her case and slid it onto her back before pulling out her phone, thankful it still works and the battery has yet to die.

Therefore, she turned on GPS and found out to her dismay that not only does she not have a signal, but also she doesn't have anything, no 4g, no 3g, not even Edge. So she has no signal, but she didn't panic as she figured that once she gets to the top of the cliffs, it will be sorted, and she'll surely get her signal.

However, after the hallowing climb up the cliffs and too the top to see into a beautiful jungle like area she still had nothing, and even turning it off and on again did nothing but waste more power. So she turned it off and looked around at all of the large vegetation and trees.

"At least I might be able to find some food," she muttered to herself, annoyed as she began her trek into the foliage. She could hear animals, and sense them now she's closer, but she doesn't know whether they could be dinner.

However, a few minutes in she was surprised to find some mango trees. She didn't know mangos grew out here. However, she pulled out her weird dagger after scampering effortlessly up the tree and its twin prong blades slid open and forward, closing together to create a cross between a rapier sword and a ninjato.

She then sliced down a couple of fruits before jumping back down to the ground and picking them up. She looked them over, smelt them, and none of her primal Slayer senses warned her off like they normally should, and went to eat one.

Though, she never got to as she had to dive back, flipping she landed on her feet where she saw the arrow slid by having pierced and taken one of her mangos, pinning it to a tree.

She growled in annoyance and hunger as she swiped with two strikes and blocked another two arrows one after the other. "What the hell…? Stop shooting at me!" Buffy yelled out in annoyance and anger. "I haven't don't anything wrong!"

However, just yelling at a stranger or two she can't see didn't work as she dived away, flipping, and dancing around each arrow as she sensed it coming or slicing the arrow in two.

Then out of the bushes, she came. Her hair is a much lighter blonde than Buffy's, down to her back, tied elegantly. She's not much taller than Buffy, but annoyingly with a larger chest.

Buffy's cheeks lit up as the girl – maybe a few years older than her held her beautifully crafted bow, aiming the last of her arrows at her with her cool silver eyes glaring at her. She's wearing white silk that clung to her body like a tunic and dress rolled into one, and its very short and see through, even more so while the girls muscled athletic body is drenched with sweat.

The archer girl's pink nipples are easily seen, and even her blonde pubic hair, neatly trimmed above her area. She obviously hasn't heard of underwear before, or modesty. She had a golden belt around her waist, and brown leather sandals with straps wrapping them around her feet, ankles and lower shins like something she would see in a move about ancient Roman.

In fact, apart from the bow, Buffy was getting the vibe of Rome or something like that, maybe Greece or something. Buffy was taken-a-back when the girl spoke, her voice might have been more feminine if she wasn't rude and angry.

However, Buffy didn't understand a all, and it didn't sound like Latin so she couldn't be in some lost world where a people evolved of ancient Rome, but then in all these centuries the language could have evolved.

"Umm… you don't happen to speak English do you?" Buffy asked hopefully as she readied her sword, knowing that this girl is probably going to attack again, and it took the Slayer a moment to notice the golden sword hanging from the back of her waist, probably because of the hotness and near nakedness was distracting.

The girl looked confused so Buffy went and asked the same question in Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese and Latin. However, like English, the first three got no reaction, but the last did. The girl relaxed a bit as she spoke again.

"Fight!" she said in a more pronounced Latin, but she looked as if she wasn't sure whether she said the right thing, obviously knowing a lot less Latin than Buffy does.

However, the girl grinned viciously as Buffy raised her sword, realising that the smaller blonde understood. Then it began, Buffy swatting away the arrow as archer-girl charged, dropping her bow and drawing her sword.

Buffy was actually impressed that archer-girl managed to clash with her with near equal strength. Buffy had held back a little, but even still, Buffy isn't the Slayer for nothing. The archer-girl looked just as surprised as they pulled back and clashed again and again, sending sparks flying.

Then Buffy grinned as she over balanced the girl and in a blink she yelped and disappeared through a bush. Buffy went wide-eyed as she heard the distant clattering of metal.

She quickly tore the bushed out of her way, eyes widening in horror. Even if that girl wanted to kill her, she never wanted to kill her. She had gone off a cliff leading into a valley that time seemed to have forgotten. It was crawling with odd creatures, not dinosaurs or anything just – she doesn't know, maybe creatures from a hell dimension or something.

Buffy then heard the struggling and looked down in relief to see archer-girl hanging onto the rocks having lost her sword. Buffy's sword quickly returned to its previous dagger-like state and holster as Buffy got to her knees, reaching down, offering her hand.

Archer-girl looked dubious and scared, but looking into Buffy's eyes, pleading with her, she took the offered hand and even she was shocked by how easily Buffy pulled her up. They sat facing each other panting a little as the archer-girl gave her a small nod of grudging respect before Buffy sensed them.

Spinning round she saw around a dozen girls and young women, all wearing the same as archer-girl, bodies near naked, and all aiming loaded bows at her at close range.

However, what surprised Buffy most was when archer-girl moved around Buffy almost protectively. She then started speaking before they lowered their bows, but didn't put them away, eying Buffy in suspicion.

Then archer-girl offered the Slayer her hand, and she hesitantly took it, standing. The girl let go and made a gesture for her to walk ahead of them, where, she doesn't know, but she's still hungry and she lost her other mango somewhere too.

It wasn't long before they arrived at a beautifully crafted palace of some sort, probably a place they all live together. She had to wonder though, why only women hunted and seemed to be worriers, no doubt, they had just stumbled across her or they might have had on armour.

They led her into the huge white marble building, which contained old paintings, and red carpet and into a huge chamber, where a beautiful brown haired woman sat, wearing a pink version of what the others are wearing, also see through, though Buffy had to admit it looked comfortable. She was obviously the boss, but her blue eyes were kind and gentle, but she gave off hidden strength, and she wore a crown like tiara around her head.

Buffy almost smacked the girls that forced her to her knees while they knelt, heads bowed before archer-girl stood again, her cool eyes staring at the queen before she started speaking, obviously explaining what happened.

The woman nodded as she stood, archer-girl retaking a kneeling position while all the others were dismissed. Buffy stayed on her knees, as she didn't want to fight any more if she could help it.

"So you are a foreigner, washed up on our shores," the queen suddenly said in Latin, speaking slowly and clearly, Buffy was easily able to understand. She could only nod in surprise. "Our language is primarily what you would call an old form of Greek, so for now I shall speak to you in Latin. Artemis," she gestured archer-girl. "Says that she detected three or four different languages, of only Latin she recognised, explain the others."

"Umm… well, English is… well, some of it comes from Latin but mostly its ripped loads of… umm… other languages, and then Cantonese and Mandarin are both from China. It's a large country and I came from a small island near connected, to get to Japan, which was where the other language came from, and where I was heading.

"I… umm…" she said, having to use English words for some things as Latin doesn't have a good enough translation. "I'm from a new nation, just a few hundred years old called America, and umm… I'm traveling, training and learning new things and…-," she seriously couldn't think what to say and stopped herself from babbling like a fool.

"And these are clothes a warrior of your land would wear?" the queen asked, curious as she reached out and touched her coat. "The material does feel strong and sturdy."

"Well… I don't know about others, but this is what I wear," she replied, frowning. "It's practical, hides weapons, and it warm."

"I am Queen Penthesilea of the Amazons," she said shocking Buffy, but that explained the non-existent men. "And this island is Themyscira, our home, a place eternal."

"Oh, great," Buffy muttered sarcastically. "So, how would I get off this island and to Japan?"

"That is a tricky deed you ask," she replied thoughtfully. "However, there is a way to leave the magic of the island but it will take a time to prepare, a few months at the most, but it will be dangerous."

Buffy just stood, even though Artemis glared at her, the queens taller than her anyway. "I have to get off this island… I'll do whatever it takes, no matter what it is."

Artemis at this, stood, interrupting, looking concerned and angry at the same time, obviously understanding at least some Latin, enough to know what her queen is talking about, but that's more than Buffy understands.

However, Artemis just backed down sulking after a few moments when the queen looked back at Buffy, smiling. "If you are certain, then you shall do our Trial by Fire, the goal of a warrior, and with it, your way home."

"Great, I should have gone to China with Ai," Buffy muttered to herself sadly in English.

"I have a feeling, you shall do well if you bested Artemis," the queen responded determining her mood. "Until then you shall be consort to Artemis since she found you."

Buffy's eyes widened while Artemis didn't seem to get anything said, just bits and pieces of bafflement. "W-wait… what the hell do you mean by that?" she asked, stumbling over herself.

She just smiled, amused. "Artemis is quite the… umm… lone lupine, and I feel that since you do not plan on staying with us for too long, you could… consort," she said with a smirk as Buffy's cheeks brightened. "You have to do something, and this way you'll get plenty of free time to train for your coming 'test' while Artemis works. All you need to do is - release her tensions when she gets back to your room, comfort her, she is quite the kind hearted soul beneath her cold and distant exterior, treat her like she really deserves, care for her-."

"Have sex with her?" Buffy asked as the queen trailed off in thought.

However, she just smiled and nodded. "It has been so long for her. I swear she gets more uptight the older she gets," she said looking to Buffy's embarrassed face. "She will expect it so I say enjoy yourself, unless you complain because you enjoy-."

"Men?" Buffy interrupted, causing the queen to nod, looking like she would like to snap a man in two right now. "Umm… well… I don't really have much in the way of preference, and never been with a man, and my first time was with a… girl," she babbled, confused and concerned, and barely keeping from saying demoness.

"Good, then it is all settled," she said, smiling as Buffy slumped, defeated, but glancing over at Artemis as she went through some similar treatment, it could be worse. She had not really thought about the whole are The Amazons all a bunch of man hating lesbians or what, and yes, yes they seem to be.

Artemis seemed to just sigh and nod before taking Buffy's hand and leading her out of the hall, through some doors, passed some women actually wearing armour and onwards. Then up some stairs, through some more doors, up some more stairs, through some doors, down some stairs, round a few corners, up two flights of stairs and then along a corridor and through some breezy light purple curtains for doors into a spacious room.

All of the squishy furniture surprised her, but other than that, the place is bear with a small table in the centre with a bowel of fruit on the centre of that.

Artemis led her to a place to sit and Buffy almost went boneless in relief. It was nice and comfortable. The archer-girl picked up a mango from the bowel as she sat with her, and pulling out a small knife pealed it and chopped it into segments before just poking a piece into Buffy's surprised mouth, finger poking it in, Buffy figured she might as well, and sucked the girls finger.

The archer-girl just fed her the whole fruit, piece after piece, seeming to enjoy keeping her finger in Buffy's mouth longer and longer. It was actually turning the Slayer on, that and Artemis's see-through clothes. Then archer-girl cut up something that looked like a large apple and began again. This time leaning more into Buffy, and being more open about what she is doing, stroking Buffy's cheek with her free fingers.

She wasn't sure what this is supposed to be, but, to hell with it. She might as well have some fun while it lasts.

_Hungry and horny._

_**To Be Continued…**_

She left them, and she had freaking died to save them all. Sure, that moron pacifist Harris had revived her but bitching hell. Here comes the other Slayer. Your death woke her, and isn't she such an obedient child, all the way here from Jamaica somewhere or something, so if she's cool great she can have Sunnydale all to herself.

Then to top things off Faith Lehane, Slayer extraordinaire almost died again because of that bitch and her everything perfectly by-the-book attitude. She had even stopped breathing, and nobody was on her side, no, just the goodie-two-shoes.

If she had any reason to stay, it would be in the hopes that her not-quite death calls another Slayer to get in her way, just to watch, not that that will happen. Apparently that goodie little bitch was supposed to be called before Faith, or something, how they know they wouldn't say, but it looks like whatever powers-might-be don't like the Watchers Council either.

It wasn't too hard slipping out of town unnoticed, they didn't seem to care, nor want to, and she would have at least thought Red would notice, but no, apparently not, and Faith actually left a goodbye note for her.

She sighed as the scenery whizzed by outside of the train heading out of California. She's old enough and strong enough to get by on her own. She has a tiny bit of money she had saved, and she can always rob some vampires before dusting them for more when needed.


	5. Faith

_**Buffy of the Rebellion**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Faith**_

Faith Lehane, 'the' Slayer has only ever had faith in one thing - people are dicks. Sure, she guesses they don't mean to be, but honestly, they are. They can be so self-absorbed in their own petty wants or needs that they don't care to look around themselves and see that they aren't alone, and that other people have bigger problems.

She has so many more problems than most, like the Watchers Council. They'll come tracking her down now she's brushed her hands at Sunnydale and decided that she'll be better off elsewhere. She'll just kick their smarmy little asses if she has too.

If they have any sense, they'll just stay away from her. She's not stupid, and after drugging her for that 'test' and then locking her in a room with a vicious girl-eating monster while near powerless opened her eyes. It was like she could see every Slayer before her, betrayed by their Watchers, some had even died.

That was the moment that she knew she wasn't going to stick around if crap like that kept happening. If her 'allies' forsake her then she sees no reason to pretend and go through the motions until her short and untimely demise. She can't live like that, and nobody should have too. She'll be much better off alone, let Kendra deal with that loser Spike and his nutcase girlfriend.

Angel had the right idea, scampering off to LA after the Council came around and that bitch tried to stake him. She doesn't seem to have a mind of her own, just that handbook and her annoying Watcher.

Gods is he annoying, and prissy, and reminds her of Giles' only times ten, and without a self-thought process, and she's not sure he doesn't put on that English accent.

She sighed as the train announcer person called out the end of the line – well to get another train if she wants, which she doesn't. She's going to Chicago, and Chicago she'll be in a few minutes.

Faith didn't know why here really. It was just affordable, and far away, wasting most of her savings but she'll survive, she always does. She's wearing her black leather jacket, some blue jeans, white top, trainers, and has a small backpack next to her with a few supplies, and a couple changes of clothes.

She really didn't feel like taking much. It seemed like a waste of bother, really. She didn't have much in the way of – well much, so she's pretty much just got a few spare stakes, a military grade knife and a small crossbow with assortment of arrows, and her watch that Red bought her for her birthday.

Running her fingers through her shoulder length crinkled black hair her eyes glared out at the city as the train was slowing down to the train station, a smirk coming to her lips.

"Watch out vamps, Faith: the Vampire Slayers out to rob you, then stake you," she muttered to herself trying to hold back from giggling as she wondered what her former-friends/allies would say if they knew she was going to sink so low that she'll rob the vampires and demons before staking them.

"Faith: the Vampire Mugger," she whispered, and this time did laugh, which got her some strange looks from other passengers, but she has her headphones in and heavy metal exploding out so they just looked away, though curious.

She shook her head and grabbed her backpack, standing up she walked over to the train doors as the train finally stopped moving and hit the door open button when it lit up.

Stepping out into the fresh air was nice and refreshing. There are plenty of passengers on the platform waiting to get on the train. She figured its going to head back the way it came soon, and then probably hope onto another track or whatever.

Honesty, she wasn't sure why she cared where the train might go. She wondered whether her life could be so messed up that she'll start putting on an anorak and writing down train numbers. She almost laughed aloud at the absurdity of the mere notion of enjoying that. If you love something like trains, became a train driver or engineer, not nerd.

She just moved through the crowd bobbing her head to the music, minding her own business when some boy bumped into her, and she saw his mouth working as he mouthed sorry. However, she paused, and frowned as something seemed off when she searched her pocket for her purse.

Faith groaned as it was gone, and the boy had disappeared too. She grit her teeth in anger as she slid through the crowd. She doesn't have much and her first day in her new city she gets mugged by some punk, kid, ignoring her sense of: 'that shit fucked with you', that she normally would have obeyed.

She pulled out her earphones, wrapped them up with her music player, and zipped the pocket. Though, if he tried for that, she could have beaten him there and then.

The Slayer groaned as she looked to the sky. It's getting dark. She had hoped to be near the nearest motel by now looking forward to a nice long shower and then an evening of checking out the local graveyards.

However, she got lucky as she saw him scampering through a lose board in a fence. It took her a minute or two to get there, and she flung herself up using a hand as leverage when someone called 'excuse me' loudly. She turned from where she crouched on the fence overlooking a large drop to the car park and looked back.

The man was a security officer, so she pulled out her ticket and threw it at him. "Sorry, in a hurry, after bastard pickpocket!" she said and just as he looked at the one-way ticket from LA she jumped and he looked over to see she had landed fine and was seemingly chasing some dirty looking boy of maybe thirteen or fourteen.

Faith was running much faster than him, and she noticed up ahead a few more boys, one pointing at her with wide eyes and her pickpocket looked back, shocked, obviously that she's caught up, but more that she was gaining and gaining fast.

The boy just seemed to run faster as he joined his friends and they all joined him in running from the mad and very pissed looking young woman who must be, to them, on steroids or something.

The Slayer wasn't even out of breath as her adrenalin pumped through her system and fast, just making her stronger. She followed them out of the lot and around some corners, sometimes losing sight of them, but following her instincts always gained her back her quarry. They had even stopped twice thinking they lost her, and they were probably messing themselves now.

It was quite dark, early to mid-evening by the time they seemed to have given up, and even Faith was breathing heavily. Though, they only kept getting away because they know the city and she doesn't. If she had lived here awhile, they would be hers already.

They were quivering when she finally caught up, and on further inspection, they had nowhere else to run. They had ended at a dead end by one of the city cemeteries and they looked spooked, but not by her. She inspected the four boys, her blue eyes roaming over the tatters they're wearing.

"P-please," her snatcher mutter, frightened. "Y-you can have it back, but you s-shouldn't be here," he said throwing her back her purse.

She looked it over before placing it in her pocket and dodging a stun gun from behind and grabbing the boy, more her age, and he cried as she pried the stun gun from his fingers before tossing him to the floor. She looked behind her to see two more boys, more in her age range, and three girls, all looking dirty, and the girls were looking around, nervous, shifty, terrified.

"J-just give us your money and we won't hurt you," the guy on the floor demanded but paled as she crushed his taser and let the pieces drop onto him.

Faith couldn't help but smirk. "I don't give a crap what you want. If you want to fight, then I'm always up for a warm up. Then I'll stake the bumpy faced faggots behind me," she said turning to see three large male vampires, all vamped and ready to die, or kill, she forgets.

They pushed through the others behind her and they looked freaked, near wetting themselves. "Who the hell are you supposed to be, ruining our operations?" one of them said as he got up close.

Her smirk only widened as she grabbed his hair, pulled him down and broke his nose with her knee. His allies just stared, dumbfounded as she emptied his pockets of some cash rolls before a wooden stake slid out of her sleeve and was in his heart within just a minute, he was a cloud of dust.

"I'm the Slayer!" she said which caused them to step back as she placed her newfound money in her jacket. "But I might let you live if you hand over your money, but if you don't," she waved her stake. "I'm going to take it and then stake you."

One of them went to give her his roll of bills, but the other stopped him, but he glared. "You saw what she did, she's the Slayer. If she's gone bad, then just pay her and she'll go away."

The other nodded reluctantly as they tossed over their cash and went to leave sneering as a stake appeared in each of their backs and they too poofed into dust while Faith seemed to be carelessly counting her money.

"Come on, idiots, lets go, you're my minions now," she said as she put the money away and zipped up her pocket. They all reluctantly followed, as they're scared of her now. "Where can we find a cheap place to work from?" she asked herself as she got an idea, do as the 'Angels' do. However, one of the younger boys blurted out.

"There's this place up at the docks, it's old and rusty, but the rent looks cheap," he said helpfully. "There's this huge sign."

She frowned in thought before nodding. "Well, if its large enough and warm enough it will do as a base of operations. What's the vampire count in town?" she demanded looking to the eldest.

"Umm… there's quite a lot," he said, nervous. "I mean, we're not the only kids that work for them during the day, and I hear that lots of vampires around here… get donated blood and don't eat people much but… I heard that vampires run the blood bank. It's to make money I think. These vampires are like the vampire mafia, and they make sure that the vampires drink their blood and charge them, which is why they have us to get them money."

"Wow, that's new," Faith said as she paused and they paused too. "I have a great idea… we'll open a… vermin extermination business and charge people to get rid of all of their supernatural woes."

"B-but they'll come after us," one of the girls said shivering.

Faith just rolled her eyes. "I'm the Slayer… I have superhuman strength. I'm sure I can handle a few big shot losers who can't even take a stroll at lunch time without bursting into flames. But, I suppose I'll just leave you here if you don't want to come, for some over human blood junkie to work you."

She then walked off towards the smell of salt air (or where it's strongest), and wasn't surprised, though hesitant they all followed her. It took them a little time to get to the harbour and find the place. It wasn't bad Faith noted, and not caring about the time she pulled out her phone to call the number on the sign.

Then she started as she had put her phone on complete silent, she had three calls from her Watcher, Giles, a couple from Harris, and two hundred and ninety one from Red, so figured at least Red missed her. She was curious how long it would take for them to stop trying.

She contemplated listening to the twenty-three voice messages she got, but she's busy now. She also took note that her text box was now full, and a quick peak revealed all from Red, well that was kind of nice, and she guessed the other two just didn't get texting.

However, she has immediate problems, like some gangster vampires in her new town. So she phoned the number and spoke with some old guy, and twenty minutes later he was surprisingly there. He didn't seem to care what they wanted it for, who they are, and that she disturbed his evening. He was happy to rent the place out as its been sitting, costing him money for so long.

Therefore, after signing a few things and paying the deposit in cash to his liking Faith watched him drive off after taking claim of the keys and checking out their new home.

Turning on the lights, Faith was surprised. It was a huge warehouse with a water dock with garage leading out into the ocean, and the lights showed that that includes a grate gate in the water to keep out underwater intruders, and a normal gate above the water, and they don't have a boat so no reason to open the gates.

It has a ramp near the small indoor dock, and a large open space that would be nice to put up some exercise equipment and training gear. The main door they're at is on a walkway with tinted windows along the walks. Then on the other side, they can see large office space, enough to make a few rooms to sleep in.

Then downstairs on the main floor are more rooms, for, whatever, and apparently, according to that guy a couple communal shower rooms, as well as a couple toilet rooms, toilets upstairs, but only one large shower wet room, but it all needs a lot of work, but for how cheap it is, and that includes the large garage outside.

"Well, welcome home boys and girls, welcome to operation 'get the bastards and stake 'em'! Name pending," Faith said and added amusedly. "Oh, and I'm Faith: Chicago Cities new guardian Vampire Slayer," she finished as she led them around the large walkway to the offices.

It was lucky when exploring, the girls no longer afraid but beaming that the offices aren't all windowed, (inside). Faith wants some privacy from the boys too. There were only three really useable rooms as the other four rooms have junk in them.

So Faith took the largest room with the girls, the one with the bathroom (until they clear out the junk, one being a fully fitted, yet old kitchen), and the boys were split into the last two. It was quite the thing that one of the rooms was stuffed with brand new blankets, sheets, curtains, all sorts of things like that, but then she did hear that the previous tenant used it as cheap storage before going bust.

They couldn't really go around the city and spend what Faith took from the vampires in the middle of the night so Faith told the others to take some blankets and make some makeshift beds and get to sleep.

She made her own space but watched the other girls drift off, possibly having the most comfortable sleep in a long time. She looked out of the large window at the ocean and smirked. She already has her little followers. They have no one to look after them, like her, but she's strong and can do that and teach them to take care of themselves.

Faith listened in to some of her voice massages as she finally lay on her 'bed'. However, all Giles said was how disappointed he is and that he expects her to return soon or the Council will look for her and bring her back by force.

She snorted at that, but Reds messages were kind of annoying, annoying in that please, begging, and apologising for being totally pro-Kendra when they're supposed to be friends, and that she's finally figured Kendra isn't all that cool.

The Slayer couldn't listen to anymore and just kicked off her shoes and went to sleep. She had then still managed to get up earlier than anyone, calling the telephone company and getting the phone line turned on so she can at least get internet access, when she gets a computer or two.

She then left her new crew for a short while, and when she arrived from the local shop, the younger girls were in a panic, awake with the others, and quick to hug her, which made her uncomfortable. She really doesn't think she's good role model material, but then she's also their protection.

But she handed out some quick-pick-hope-they-fit off the rack clothes and sent them into the shower rooms downstairs with some soap and shampoo to clean up and get dressed. Then she went upstairs to the shower in her room and quickly washed up. The water wasn't very warm but it was good enough for now.

She had surprisingly finished before anybody, (but she wasn't all that in need of a wash), so while they were finishing up she looked around, and found the downstairs stores to find a treasure trove of goodies, such as sofas, beds, matrices, chairs, and even a few large TV's, and movie players, and other wonders beside.

So while they hadn't come out yet she lifted a large three-seater in red leather over to the other side of where the gym will be and placed it down near where the rest room doors are and taking off the protective covering sank into its comfort.

The boys arrived out first, looking surprised, when she told them where to find seats, and minutes later they had another three-person in crimson, setting it with hers. She told them to bring out the last in crimson, and the three chairs and set them up with the red rugs she saw and a few coffee tables and she'll help take the black set upstairs later after they cleared out a room for the lounge.

While they did that Faith followed and grabbed a stand, set it up, perfect, then the large TV and opened the thingy on the floor to reveal a couple of plug sockets and set up the indoor TV areal. She'll have to get something better, like cable.

Then by the time the girls had finished, it was all set with some cartoons, though a little fuzzy, it was OK. So she unloaded the sandwiches she bought, took one and said 'dig in'. They didn't need telling twice as they tore into the food hungrily.

She smiled sadly. She remembers plenty of times when she was younger and hungry, but nobody gave her the time of day. So maybe she can do something worthwhile for once and make sure these guys aren't tools just to be used like she was.

Faith frowned as she noticed her phone going off as she pulled it from her pocket as it was digging into her. It was Red again, but this time, this time she turned her phone off, already planning to get a new one with a new number.

_**Willow Willow Willow**_

She was feeling miserable for the way she has been acting, just because the new Slayer isn't vindictive or hot-headed. Faith was always nice to her; she didn't call her names, or nerd or anything like that. She had been fun, and always managed to break her free from her shell and even encouraged her to study magic.

It had been kind of nice to be Faith's adorable red haired witch, (in private, so no one else found out she was studying magic just yet). Faith treated her like she was special, yet Kendra doesn't treat her as an equal. If anything, now the thrill of a new friend and Slayer to help out the, dark skinned Slayer is both arrogant and ignorant to the real world.

She obeys to the letter, and even she knows that could get someone killed. Kendra had ran Angel off first, and though they didn't really speak much as friends should, he came to her over Giles if he ever needed some research done, and even forced her to take payment for her time, even though she enjoyed doing research she would have done it for free.

He was a pretty great guy as vampires go. He had even saved her life once, so she's thankful. She had thought that Kendra just made a mistake, but apparently not. She didn't care that he has a soul, and if not for Faith might have actually slayed him.

However, nobody realised, or thought about this at the time, but Angel apparently, so then he just left, only leaving her and Faith a note each. It had been sweet that he thought about her, and now he's setting up the rescue from evil business in LA, and if she were older or had no family to chase her, right now she would join him while looking for Faith.

She completely screwed up like an idiot, and now she's lost such a great friend, and not only that but her boyfriend Oz has gone missing and she's worried that Kendra either got him or he just grabbed his stuff and ran for it while he can. She can only feel relieved that his vans gone, so he's probably gone, but.

He would have called first, wrote a letter, anything, even Faith left her a note, even though it only said 'bye, -Faith'. Now she feels all alone, and she's hiding her magic-studies, which is only possible because she had been so embarrassed about the whole thing, what if she can't do it, but Faith had faith in her.

Only Angel and Faith had known about it, and she could do some magic, the more she learned, the more she could do. She had wanted to show Giles, Xander, and Kendra, but even Giles has looked concerned about Kendra's by-the-book-don't-wing-it, or don't think for yourself attitude.

It seems that only Xander doesn't have a clue, but then he has a wicked crush on her, which she ignores only to stamp on his heart, stupid sap.

So she won't let her witchcraft out of the bag, (unless she laughably gets ubber powerful enough to defend herself). She doesn't know whether Kendra's handbook says that witches or wiccas are fair game or not. Not to mention the girls Watcher praising her for messed up stupidity.

It's like he's… wait, he is freaking incompetent. Even she could beat him up. He gets in the way, and his stupid Slayer thinks that it's her duty to rescue him. He shouldn't be so stupid as to need rescuing. Faith had taught her how to not end up being her damsel, and stop putting woman's rights back.

If only she paid attention sooner she would still have her best friend to look out for her, to talk to about boys, or girls if Faith's in one of her I'll chase anything cute moods.

She sighed sadly, as she sat at a table in library at school, a place that Kendra doesn't go to much, and Giles stays at because he's hoping that Faith will have enough and return. She doesn't think that's going to happen, and she's sure Giles knows he's kidding himself with the stuff he lets the Council do.

Though, thinking about it, she's certain given a second chance he might quit the Council and actually do what is right by his Slayer. She can hope so. Its only been a few days but she misses her friend, and she doesn't know what to do about Oz going missing, and now Faith's turned her phone off.

She just tapped her phone on the table, tempted to try again anyway, even though she knows it will be useless. If only she knew some tracking magic, but she doesn't.

It was then that she almost jumped out of her chair and knocked the book off the table to the floor. It was a girl, no older than her with these dark piercing near black eyes and crinkled brown hair to her shoulders, and a cute smirk, wearing jeans, trainers and a sweater with a large bag she dropped heavily to the floor as she picked up the book and placed it back before the red haired girl.

"Sorry," she said in a playful manner, her accent certainly from England. "I don't suppose you know where I can find a Rupert Giles do you. I was told to come here and find him. It's been quite the trip."

"Umm… yeah, sure," she said turning to the office behind where the stuffy librarian/Watcher was sitting, reading or something. "Giles!" she yelled, blushing as she has grown accustom to Faith yelling to pick up the bad habit too.

He came out of his office, cleaning his glasses, looking confused as he placed them back over his eyes. "Can I help you Willow?" he asked looking from her and her 'friend' and back again.

"Umm, yeah, this girl, well, said she's here to see you," she replied nodding her head.

The girl just shrugged as she grinned. "I'm Kennedy, your new Slayer!"

Giles went down and passed out while Willow smiled nervously. "You mean you're going to replace Kendra?" she asked, sounding too hopeful.

Kennedy frowned. "Who's Kendra…?"

"Me," interrupted a strong Jamaican accent from the door where a young black woman stood with a small smarmy librarian type, the type that told you you're writing notes too loud.

Kennedy just looked at her with a cold glare. She hated them both on sight, so authoritarian; she hates that.

_**Angel Angel Angel**_

Angel groaned to himself as he stood in the large foyer of his newly acquired 'hotel' base of operations in Los Angeles. He was looking at the young black man with a completely shaved head while a bunch of rowdy and highly annoying street punks stood around him.

He half regrets saving them the other day when, in their foolish little game of hunt the vampire, they ran into something bigger, badder, and smarter. It was only luck that he had stumbled across them while heading out to look over some of the local demon haunts.

The souled-vampire doesn't know how this Gunn character and his silly human gang of 'monster hunters' found him, but he was annoyed with the way the 'boy' was demanding that they team up, and for Angel to train them, despite the whole being a vampire thing.

Angel was going to just dismiss Gunn and his gang when he paused and really looked them over. They all look ragged in what they're wearing and like the world has destroyed any hope they might have had. They had boys and girls in their group, and he could near see weapons from guns to blades 'hidden' on them, very badly hidden.

If he just sends them away, eventually they'll get themselves killed by not being smart when they should have been, and jumping the wrong sort when they shouldn't have.

He frowned as he thought about what they could possibly do, but looking, he could get some of them to research the 'Big Bad' of the 'hour'. Though, they won't be anywhere near as efficient as Willow, it will keep the weaker and more fragile out of doing something stupid.

Then he could teach the others how to fight, and investigate places he can't actually go during the day, even using the sewers to get around. That would also keep them off the streets as he has plenty of unused rooms, and maybe it will keep them alive.

Sighing, he gave a stiff nod that got a few happy cheers, and he wondered what in hells name he had gotten himself into. Shaking his head he just told them to pick a room and stay out of his before leaving them to do whatever it is they'll do of the evening while he headed out to his car.

However, Gunn followed and jumped into the passenger seat. Angel thought about complaining and telling him to see that his gang behaves but just started his tinted car up and drove off.

"So, where are we going?" Gunn asked after a few moments of annoying silence.

Angel just shook his head. "I'm trying to find the location of a runaway Slayer. She's an ally, and I have resources… money that I can use to help her stay out of the Watchers Councils sight."

"OK, I don't know what a Slayer or the Watchers Council is," he replied looking baffled.

Angel sighed. "The Slayer is a mystically empowered girl that slays demons. The Watchers Council normally watches them and 'trains' them, but I'm not sure they've been-."

"You think they've been fucking with these Slayers?"

"Yeah, and there is normally only one," he said, only showing some slight amusement. "However, it seems that if a Slayer dies and is resuscitated that another is called anyway. My source on the Hellmouth has just told me that she's with two and one has ran. Its lucky, she sounds thankful that this third Slayer has turned up."

"Sounds like the second one is in the Watchers pocket," Gunn said smirking. "So let me guess, this Hellmouth isn't a very nice place. So anyway, where will you get the info on where to find this Slayer?"

"Not sure yet," he said shrugging. "I'm just going to walk into a few demon bars and ask."

"Demons have bars?" he asked in shock.

Angel shrugged. "Not all demons are evil, like not all humans are good. Some demons may even do what they do just because it's their nature, but that doesn't mean we won't kill them, just that we shouldn't stain our hands with the death of innocent beings. If it helps, just think of the harmless ones as aliens."

Gunn just shook his head, trying to clear it of thought. "I guess I have a lot to learn, huh?"

"That's why you came to me isn't it?"

"I guess it is."

_**To Be Continued…**_

Kennedy snickered as she watched how red in the checks Willow was getting as she was on the phone to her 'boyfriend' as she could just make out the boys voice, and him telling her that they have to break up, that he's a dangerous werewolf, and that he doesn't want that nutcase Slayer 'Kendra' murdering him.

Though, Kennedy couldn't blame the poor guy, that Kendra girl is a menace to her sense of fun. Giles hadn't actually woken up yet and the puppet and her puppet master have left them after stealing what Kennedy realised are her weapons since they were with Giles. Though, she said nothing to get rid of them faster.

Willow was trying her hardest to tell Oz it was OK, and she really meant it, but with Kennedy teasing her, poking her nose, and giggling, and slowly 'reaching' for her chest it was hard to be too sad. She at least has someone who isn't going to leave too soon, she hopes.

She hung up her phone and wondered whether it was OK not to feel too sad. She felt almost relieved, though that's mainly because Kendra hadn't killed him. If Slayer number 2 had, she might have retaliated in kind. It can't be too hard to just spike her drink with a potion or something, can it?

"Why the evil look, beautiful?" Kennedy snapped her out of her daze. "Looked like you were plotting murder," she said while giggling as Willow went brighter in the cheeks. "Wow, since you were, if it's that Kendra girl, I'm so helping you," she said poking Willow in the ribs gently.

Willow giggled, and just prays that everything works out in the end, and that Faith is safe.


	6. Hope in the face of Fate

_**Buffy of the Rebellion**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Hope in the face of Fate**_

It had been three months and Faith found the lack of any of these douchy mobster vampires turning up or sending goons, human or otherwise disappointing. She has after all been slaying all of their clientele and taking in lots of extra homeless kids to teach, well just a few here and there.

She has come to the conclusion that she isn't the best of teachers though, but its just as well the kids are pretty adaptable. She does what she can, but if only Willow was with her, she could teach them some investigating, and researching skills. All Faith normally does is wonder around and hope for the best, and surprisingly it actually works.

Though, her 'staff' can't be as lucky as her, so they need teaching. She had thought about kidnapping some poor cop and keeping him hostage, but that probably would draw attention, and she doesn't want the mob-vamps using the cops to get to her. So she came up with a cunning plan to get someone to come to her.

She sighed as she just dodged under the police line and weaved around some cops before looking down at the body of some poor kid. He's completely naked and about fifteen years old with his stomach completely gouged out and his entrails and – well insides gone, eaten no doubt.

"Miss!" a police officer came up behind her while a woman with long brown hair was crouching at the body with a CSI jacket wearing gloves looked up, surprised to see her.

"Faith Investigations!" she said handing him her expertly made card. "My… agency was hired to look into his disappearance two days ago," she added as she handed another card to the woman.

Faith is dressed in a woman's black coloured suit with skirt, (to look the part), minus the tie with a few top buttons undone. She looked the body over while the CSI stood and gestured for the cop to leave. Faith then handed the woman a photo of the boy alive to look at before she handed it back.

"Doctor Katherine Miller, CSI," she said shaking Faith's hand. "So, Miss. Lehane, why exactly would his family hire a … supernatural and paranormal investigator to find their son?" she asked suspiciously.

Faith just smiled, not bothered by the state of the body. "Well, they think he was into the occult," she said, shrugging as she gestured to the boys' dark hair and goth/emo black makeup. "Not a farfetched thought when you see him like this is it Doc?"

The Doctor sighed and shook her head, agreeing. "I suppose you have a point," she couldn't help but say. "But if you have any information… and not about monsters then you should inform me or one of the investigators immediately."

"Sorry, Doc," she said shrugging. "I have nothing, but now it's my job to catch the culprit. After all, that's what I'm paid for, just like you, I have a job to do. Though, if you don't believe in monsters, perhaps you should open your eyes more. Be it human or something else, whoever, whatever did this is a monster."

Katherine frowned as she watched the young woman leave before returning to her duty and placing the card into her pocket, just encase. It doesn't hurt, plus her sister would love to know that a new 'psychic' club has opened. Her sister can be quite the believer.

It didn't take too long to get everything together and the body away to the morgue for the coroner to look into further. She pulled off her gloves and trashed them before straightening her glasses and heading back to her car, sitting in the driver's seat and heading back to the office with her findings.

She got to the labs and started analysing what could be saliva, but something was wrong with it. Looking it over more and more, it gave her the cold shivers, and she had to blink several times before looking back at the vile.

"We'll take that Miss. Miller!"

She was startled and turned to see two large men wearing business suits. "We have authorisation to retrieve all samples and evidence taken from the boy. This is ours now," one of the men said snidely.

However, his eyes suddenly widened and she shivered and gasped as he suddenly bust into dust. The other man turned as Katherine saw Faith Lehane. Then the other man's face morphed with yellow eyes, bumpy with fangs.

However, Faith was soon kicking the ten barrels of crap out of him and put her stake to his chest, pushing him face first into the wall. "Now, why would a piece of dust like you want to collect some demons evidence and in broad daylight too. Though, I'm already aware you're using the sewer systems to travel. I might actually let you live if you tell me!"

"I'm not stupid, Slayer," he hissed out, unable to move much how she's holding him. "You'll stake me if I talk, you'll stake me if I don't, so go ahead, do it, bitch!"

Faith smirked. "Yeah, you're right," she said as he burst into dust. Faith stood, brushing down her suit and turned to Katherine. "Vampires can be quite the annoyance, and it's probably best you misplace those samples and forget everything you saw," she added placing her stake away and casually walking away as if she hadn't just killed two things that shouldn't exist.

Katherine could only stagger back, her mouth wide open. She couldn't think about what to do let alone do it. Her sister would have chased that girl, that monster hunter and been awed, want to learn more. Katherine would have wanted knowledge to, if that knowledge wouldn't bend the truths she had always took for granted.

She felt like her mind has been bent and twisted, frazzled, fractured into a world where hell is real, and then what about heaven? Does the existence of vampires mean hell and heaven are real, and what about gods and other monsters?

It was hard to get her mind around as her sister is the believer in this mumbo-jumbo, not her. She's just a simple atheist, a scientist, a woman of calm and collect reason, so why does the thought of buying a silver cross to wear sound so appealing? She must know more, to understand what she has witnessed.

_**Kennedy Kennedy Kennedy**_

Kennedy was amused as that Kendra girl blabbered on about something she had lost track of ages ago. Apparently, this bitch is supposed to be 'helping' her train. She gets a better work out walking the corridors while chatting to Willow, enjoying how red flirting with her makes the cute red head.

However, Kendra is not only a by-the-book loser when it comes to slaying, but by-the-book when teaching, which means that even though Giles had told Wesley and Kendra to hit the road they wouldn't. She's not even certain Giles has much faith in the Watchers Council anymore.

She can already tell that Willow is frightened to be around Kendra and her Watcher for too long, but with the way this girl preaches and teaches, she knows why. Willow's frightened she'll be on Kendra's list soon, not that she has any reason to be. Heck, Kennedy feels the shiver sometimes, wondering whether she's going to have to fight to the death or something.

It's a hard life when some douchy council has their super-powered dog on such a tight leash, but when she's so obedient anyway, it makes matters worse. She had contemplated just running away herself. It's no wonder that Faith chick legged it, but if she goes, she's taking Willow too. She wouldn't feel right leaving her with this nutter.

She held in a smile as she wondered whether Giles would consent to running away too. The way he looks at Kendra's Watcher, she wouldn't be surprised if he suggested it.

"Kenny..." Willow had barged into the library startling her out of her thoughts, but Kendra looked to her with a glare, causing her red haired friend to shiver, and pause, worried.

Kendra looked back at her with a cold expression. "I told you to stop encouraging her. You are a Slayer, and Slayers only have their Watchers."

"You know what, fuck off bitch!" Kennedy suddenly hissed out in anger, standing with her dark eyes cold. "I don't give a shit what you or the Watchers Council thinks. It's no wonder Faith hit the road with you here. If you have a problem," she drew a silver blade. "Maybe we can awaken someone who's not a tool!"

Kendra was about to react when Giles exited his office, his cold expression on Kendra. "That's it, Kendra, I've had enough, and I'm sick and tired of you presuming to know anything. Willow is a member of our team and assists me quite well in our demonology research. So if you have a problem with her, myself, OUR Slayer, or Faith, then let me inform you now, this is our town, our territory, so grab your snivelling excuse for a 'Watcher' and get out of our sight!"

Kendra suddenly charged him in her rage, and Kennedy couldn't move fast enough to stop her when they heard some strong word spoken in anger.

"Ciomuto!"

Kendra cried out in surprise as she was lifted from her feet and smashed into a far wall by the door. Giles and Kennedy were surprised as Willow had moved her position and held her hand out as Kendra had gotten to her feet, looking at Willow in fury.

"You harbour another demon, Giles!" she hissed out angry. "You are no real Watcher to a Slayer."

"I'm a wicca, not a demon!" Willow said angrily. "Stay away from my friends; you're already the reason Faith and Angel left!"

"You foolish girl, I am the Slayer now!"

"Ciomuto!" Willow cried out with tears in her eyes, magic in her voice, Kendra went flying straight out through the library doors. She then held her hands up to the doors with a look of concentration. "Teneotelea, teneotelea, Kendra, Wesley!" and the whole room flashed with a blue light just before the door was wrenched open and the Jamaican Slayer tried to charge in only to bounce back by a transparent force.

Giles looked at Willow in surprise while Kennedy went to her friend and held her while she looked so scared. "How long will the spell keep them from being able to enter?" the Watcher asked, not mentioning or caring that she's been studying magic in secret.

Willow held back some sniffles as she held herself up. "I-I'm not sure, possibly a week or so!" she said, trying to hold back her tears. "I... I looked for that spell encase I needed to protect myself. That girl is unhinged."

Giles nodded with a sad smile. "Faith and Angel knew you were practicing magic?" he asked her trying to be reassuring.

She nodded her head slowly. "I-I just wanted to be more helpful, Giles. I was going to show you before Kendra showed up, but then I got distracted, then Faith ran away, and...-."

"Then you feared Kendra would try to kill you?" he asked, and she nodded sadly. "It's too late... we have to find a way to get rid of Kendra. If Faith were still here she could have defeated her, ran her out of town, or even killed her."

"What about me?" Kennedy asked feeling annoyed that he doesn't show as much (ironically) faith in her.

"You're quite good, but not yet up to Kendra's standards," he said with an apologetic look. "And nowhere near Faith's league, so you have some extra training to do. Though, I think I can keep Kendra and Wesley away from you both, even if they don't leave town.

"You'll have to stay together and keep out of Kendra's sights," he added thoughtfully. "Well, at least Spike is keeping a low profile since that thing with Drusilla."

"Not to mention the odd demon disappearing," Willow piped in. "And from some... sources that Faith used to get some info, Kendra hadn't killed them."

"That is quite odd," he agreed with a sigh. "But will it be OK for Kennedy to stay with you at your house, or I'm sure Joyce wouldn't mind you staying with her and Kennedy."

Willow looked thoughtful. "Her daughter was a Slayer for such a..." she looked at Kennedy and trailed off, sad, feeling bad for Kennedy but more importantly the mother who lost a daughter.

"Hey, it's OK, girl," Kennedy said smiling. "I know, so I say you come home with me. She's already upset about Faith leaving so she could use the company."

Willow smiled at her friend. "Yeah, my parents pay me less attention than Ms. Summers. I don't even know whether they'll be home any time soon so... well I get my allowance and living allowance, so at least the bank doesn't totally forget about me."

"Well, we'll go and see her as soon as Kendra leaves," Giles said, cleaning his glasses. "Then we can set up some kind of wards until we have borders sorted with Wesley if he doesn't leave with that girl!"

"Good call," chocked out a brown haired boy as the door was forced open and Kendra was holding him outside of the barrier by his neck.

"Xander!" Willow called out worried as she glared at the Slayer holding him just outside the entrance.

"Alexander is a human!" Giles said, angry as he stepped up. "Let him go now Kendra!" he commanded but she ignored him.

"Give me the demon girl and-..." she trailed to a stop, dropping Xander as a silver knife thrown by Kennedy sliced into the arm holding him, causing her to cry out.

Giles quickly grabbed the boy while he was gasping for breath and pulled him into the barrier. "Oh god, G-Man," the boy said breathlessly. "Maybe you guys were right and that girl is a nutter."

"No maybe about it!" Kennedy said glaring at him. "You so owe me a favour by the way!" she said, which caused him to grimace as he finally stood.

"So what demon are you harbouring?" he asked, confused and baffled.

"Willow has been studying magic," Kennedy said, annoyed with the boy. "Kendra automatically believes everything she's told by her Lord Watcher!"

"Even though he's quite incompetent!" Willow added with a shrug while he sighed and tried not to cry as the world just got harder than living in a town on the mouth of hell.

_**Faith Faith Faith**_

There was a knock at the door and fifteen year old Cassie, one of the first recruits of Faith Investigations opened the door after seeing that it was just a couple of women on the CC monitor. She opened the door to see one looked confused while the other looked concerned.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked without opening the door all of the way.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Katherine Miller, and this is my sister, Lieutenant Detective Charlotte Miller, we're here to see Miss. Lehane," one of the woman greeted with a smile. "I was given this card," she added showing it off.

"I see," the girl nodded her head in understanding with a smile. "Yes, please, come in. Miss. Faith said that we should expect you, Doctor, but said nothing about you Detective, but I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you anyway.

"Please, follow me," she finished, opening the door wider they stepped in. Its getting late but after they entered, the girl closing the door they could hear some music and even a TV. "I'm Cassandra, please, this way," she added and led them onto the large walkway.

The sisters looked down into the warehouse in awe as boys and girls of varying ages used workout equipment in sweats. Then a few younger kids were sitting around watching some cartoons. They looked away to see others practicing shooting arrows from bows and crossbows.

They looked to see some kind of office areas up top, through the clean windows some kids were using computers. It was obviously starting to be a big operation, but they had no idea why there are so many kid. Though, looking they could tell some were of age, but not many.

The girl led them down the stairs where they saw Faith beating on a solid steal barrel chained to a bracket drilled into the ground. They saw with each punch the barrel buckled before she stopped and looked round with a grin full of fake-surprise.

"Miss. Miller," she greeted. "Hmm... looks similar, so you must be her sister?"

"Y-yeah," she said still awed by the shear strength, bear handed the girl could produce on metal. "Umm... I'm Detective Charlotte Miller," she said once she regained her senses.

Faith couldn't help but grin as she whipped her face free from sweat with a towel. "Even better, I want to offer you both jobs working with me," she said, causing them both to double-take.

"Why exactly would we quit our careers to work for you?" Katherine asked reasonably.

"Because our jobs more fun," she said jokingly, but the glare got her talking. "I have all of these kids and no one to teach them how to 'hunt', or should I say 'hunt' your way. I have enhanced strength at my disposal while they do not. This city is run by vampire gangster and these kids have all been liberated. You see, the vamp-mob in town has forbidden killing humans, so that's a rarity by the odd, loss of control, which they over look, or... assassination.

"Instead, they run the blood banks and charge the vampires, a lot. However, these vampires can't go out during the day so they acquire orphaned children to steal for them so they can purchase the blood. It seems to be a lucrative little racket, and I'm going to put a stop to it and stake every last one of them-!"

"Vampires...?" Charlotte interrupted doubtfully. "Sis, you said they deal with the supernatural, not make believe, and you laugh at me when I say ghosts are real, but now you're talking monsters."

Katherine glared at her sister. "I saw two men burst into dust when she thrust a wooden stick through their hearts!" she said causing her sister to pale. "I had seen the body of a boy who looked like he had his insides eaten out of him by something-."

"Aswang," Faith interrupted as she made a simple gesture and some kids ran off. "The truth is different to legend, but hey, that's true with nearly everything," she said as a naked woman was wheeled out on a gurney, strapped and chained, the bed near upright.

"Please help me!" she called out, begging the two women, and the cop pulled a gun without a seconds thought.

"Let her go!" she demanded angrily.

However, Faith smiled and gestured to the windows. "The sun has just gone down!"

The police detectives eyes widened in horror and in one bust the woman turned into a huge bat-human woman of grey colour with huge sharp teeth, claws and wings, she lowered her gun as it hissed and yelled at them in rage.

"During the day it can change at will, but at night, it has no choice, but its lucky they're very rare," Faith said smirking smugly.

"You will pay for this, Slayer!" the aswang roared out but didn't get much more out as Faith picked up a sword and took her head. "Believe it or not," Faith said as they watched the head roll. "But they're near un-killable in human form, but all monsters have a weakness."

"Oh my god," Charlotte muttered in horror. "T-that was a-a real demon!" she said before falling to the ground, out cold.

"Didn't expect that," Faith commented looking down as the kids took her sword and started clearing the demoness's body away.

"Yeah, well, I thought she might... well she has a fascination with stuff like this but I guess when it's real she freaks out," Katherine said looking pale.

"Who would have thought, huh?" Faith asked, amused. "You may have a 'great' career each, but when do you ever get the chance to potentially save the world. I've been there, done that, and its my job to do it again. The question is now, what is your job...? Perhaps you have a higher calling in your world that has just changed, became more."

"W-what is real?" she asked shakily.

Faith gave her a look of amusement. "Everything from dragons, pixies, fairies, vampires, werewolves, the freaking boogieman, hells, and everything else that you might have heard of, even magic."

"W-wait, hells, as in more than one?" she asked, wide-eyed.

Faith just nodded. "Yeah, not all monsters are from the same dimension," she agreed shrugging. "Not all monsters are evil either, and can be quite helpful to the good-fight given the chance.

"I'm a Slayer. It's my destiny to protect the world. However, usually we have a Watcher, from an ancient council, but I think they've been holding us back, killing us if we rebel or get too good. There is normally only one girl, when we die another awakens, there are now three of us."

"If you're resuscitated, you still technically died," she answered when Faith stopped. She nodded in agreement. "S-sounds like a terrible fate to be stuck with."

"Yeah well," she turned away, shrugging. "I think I was different. I had... have friends so I have something to live for. So now I've turned my back on the Council. If I can build something else... something better, we can hunt and protect without living just to die. The choice is your fate, but when I saw you, I knew, I had found someone who could be greater than just a CSI who will never capture the 'strange' killer."

"I-," she began but trailed off shakily as she watched the kids not bothered by the demon body wheeling it away, and probably have on other occasions too. "C-can I... examine the body?" she asked as she accepted Faith's handshake.

"Sure," she agreed, nodding. "We have a room set for such things, I'm sure you'll know how to best equip it. Just try to get your sister to join."

"That might not be so hard," she said with a smirk as she looked around at her new workplace.

_**Angel Angel Angel**_

"So, this Kendra girl's leaving Sunnydale?" Gunn asked his employer as they sat in a conference room with a few others, ambush able men, next to Angel.

"Yes," he agreed apprehensively.

"Well that's good, right?" one of the others asked thoughtfully. "Without that crazy Slayer girl everyone will have some good times-... wait, they might be coming here?"

"Exactly," Angel agreed rubbing his eyes. "Giles had warned her and her Watcher that nothing good will come from staying in the state, but I have a picture of the pair, so keep your eyes open just encase," he said handing them each some pictures.

"OK, so keep them open and spread the word," Gunn said eyeing the girl, annoyed. "So, any word on Faith yet?" he asked the souled vampire.

"Not much, just that she's possibly in Chicago pissing off some vampire mobsters," he answered with a shrug. "Willow's trying to get in contact with her encase Kendra has to be put down and we can't do it alone."

_**To Be Continued...**_

Elizabeth Winters, aka Buffy Summers was kissing Artemis in the sun, shaded by cliffs, holding her while they stood at the entrance of a cave, embraced.

It could be Buffy's death, or her way home so they won't see each other in a long time, if ever. She had wanted Artemis to leave with her but she won't, she has her duty, and Buffy can't stay, she has hers.

Buffy and Artemis had grown close, close enough to love each other enough to feel the loss even before Buffy has left. The trial by fire isn't actually by fire, but more like the dark magical cave behind her full of mysteries.

She has grown attached to these women. They're all super strong, well compared to normal humans, so it's nice to not be the only freakishly strong human girl around.

The Slayer has on all of her weapons and her huge riffle backpack on her back, and her red coat. However, under her coat she has on a transparent white silk tunic dress, barely covering her firm butt, though she's wearing panties, since her breasts are so small she's not wearing a bra, so the other girls watching them kiss can see her breasts. Her human world clothes are in with her riffle, but she was right, this silk is too comfortable not to wear.

Pulling back from the kiss they didn't speak as Buffy turned to the cave and all was silent. She looked back only briefly at her new friends before disappearing into the dark, wrapping her coat and doing it up around her chest when she felt the cool winds blow, causing her to shiver, but she still needed access to her guns, just encase.

She still has most of her ammo as she used her sword to train (she didn't want to waste ammo) and didn't explore the island much, except when Artemis wanted to show her some of the beautiful sights for the odd date to enjoy each other, so any demonic animal that got too close were taken care of by the guards.

It didn't take long for the darkness to completely envelop her, and looking back she couldn't see the entrance. She couldn't see anything; she has to rely on her other senses; her Slayer senses, the sense of the monster, the demon inside her power.

_**Notes:**_

_**Latin Spell Casts:**_

_Cio = Move _

_Muto = Move _

_"Ciomuto" = Move-Move_

_Teneo = Hold _

_Telea = Block _

_"Teneotelea" = Hold and Block_

Ciomuto is a physical-magical banishing spell.

Teneotelea is a keep out spell that works similar to the magic that keeps uninvited vampires out of your house.


End file.
